The Twilight Princess
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Both realms of Light and Dark are in danger of destruction. A new hero has risen to banish the evil, aided by a minion of Twilight. In their hands lies the fate of two worlds, meant to stay separate for the rest of eternity... MidnaxLink
1. Prolouge

_**This is my first novelization. I just finsihed Twilight Princess January 9th, and loved it. I though I would make a story on it. More will come, I'm sure... Anyway, this story will contain MAJOR SPOILER! Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda, Twilight Princess, or any of the characters, unless otherwise mine.

**Prolouge**

_In the land of Hyrule_

_There echoes a legend..._

_One of both the Light and the Shadows_

_Of Twili and Hylian_

_Who would save both Light and Twilight_

_From utter destruction_

_And during the fierce battles_

_Learn something about themselves they never knew_

_And face both tragedy and joy_

**-x-x-x-**

_This is the legend_

_Of the Hero of the Twilight_

_And the_

_Twilight Princess_

**-x-x-x-**

Everything was quiet within the Twilight. There was no Twili anywhere, all hidden within their homes. The Twilight Palace stood in the center of the land, with houses on each side of the majestic palace. And all the doors and windows were locked tight. The Twilight seemed to be deserted, left alone as a barren wasteland. But, inside the small black rectangular homes, civilzation was found.

But despite all being quiet on the outside of the Palace, all was not quiet inside. Within the dark walls of the building, an argument and battle took place.

"I will _never_ bow down to you!" shouted the voice of a Twilian woman. Her angry shout echoed across the room. Immediatly after her words came a chuckle. And the chuckle was so evil that the entire town seemed to shrink back in fear.

"My dear," he rasped, ending his chuckle. "There's nothing you can do. The Twilight is mine now. There's nothing you can do." His repeating words seemed to make the entire palace shake with his voice. But the Twilian woman snarled, one of the only of the Twili who stood against the self-claimed 'leader of the Twili'.

"_I _am the leader of the Twilight!" she snarled. "You have nothing on this world!" The Twilian male laughed again, this time harder. His nearly diamond shaped face was twisted with his evil smirk. His haunting red eyes shimmered with amusement. This didn't help the Twilian woman's rage any.

Suddenly, a blast of red shot out from the shadows the woman was in. The male Twilian sitting on the throne looked up to see the hand-shaped, maroon colored..._thing_ fly at him. A smirk crossed the womans features, as her attack got closer and closer...

At the last possible second, the male lifted his hand, and the moment the light touched it, lightning shot into the sky. The Twili outside the palace screamed with alarm, able to see the bright flashes of light from their homes. This was but another part of their tortured lives.

The Twilian woman refused to show any pain, even as her attack shot back at her. But she couldn't stopped the startled cry of pain that emerged from her throat. The Twilian man chuckled, his gaze no longer amused. Instead, triump rested there. He stood from the throne, his body hidden by his long robes. He walked slowly to the fallen Twilian. As he stared into her rounded diamond face, she glared into his, her anger and determination in her gaze. A small smile flicked on his lips, but before he had a chance to say anything, the woman spoke up again, her beautiful amber and ruby eyes now twisted and angry.

"You will _never_ rule the Twilight, Zant!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing. "You are no truer a leader than I am an imp!" Anger flashed on the males face, and for a moment, fear filled the young Twilian female. Zant stood, staring down at her, his eyes a haunting crimson. Cold and cruel. He moved suddenly and shoved the Twilian in front of him. Giving a small gasp of surprise, the female fell landing on her back. She looked up at the 'leader'. His eyes were now filled with triump and amusement, an _evil_ amusement. He lifted his hand, pulling it back before throwing it forward. A blast of dark light flew from his hand, and the Twilian woman could only watch as the dark evil penetrated her. A few cries of pain and shock came from her.

After the light was gone, Zant threw back his head and laughed as the woman gave a small whimper.

"No..."

**::End of Chapter::**

_**What do you think? Good, bad horrible? Remember, this is my first Zelda story, or at least my first novelization. Hope you find it good!**_

_**SoL**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Darkness Falls

_**It took me three days to write this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. I worked really hard on it. **_

**_Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised so many people liked it! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! _Blazing Black Magic, Flameshield, Sono, InvaderWeb, ZFK, Duke Serkol, annon, lijay7, Legendary Kitsune, and Nena Firewind, _thank you for your reviews. That really made me want to get this up quickly. Thanks for your reviews and ideas. I'll certainly use them all. Thanks!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda, for the _thousandth _time.

**Chapter 1**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Darkness Falls**_

**Twilight **was a funny time of day. At this time, everything was starting to unwind and everyone was relaxing, stopping what work was being done and preparing for what needed to be finished tomorrow. And it was also the most beautiful time of day, as well as the most unusual and mysterious. The shadows at Twilight never seemed to hide anything. Nothing fearful seemed to be there. Only mysteries waiting to be unfolded.

The spring sparkled with the essence of the dusk, the crystal water turned an errie, but beautiful golden color, and the soft lapping of the water seemed to silence in the dying day. As errie as the dying light was, it was also beautiful...

Or, at least, it was to the young Ordoian sitting near the beautiful spring. His long blonde hair ruffled in the quiet breeze. His striking blue eyes focused only on the setting sun. He was lying on his back near the sparkling pool of water, hands behind his head. He was the only person in the Ordon Village that loved the gathering Twilight.

Ordon Village, seculded from the rest of Hyrule, yet still apart of it, was nestled in the middle of a beautiful forest, Faron Forest. It was a small village, homely and strangely quiet most of the time. But, to everyone who lived there, it was home.

But out of all the villagers, the blue eyed teenager was the only one who liked to watch the setting sun. When he would ask the villagers why they didn't like the setting sun, the beautiful Twilight, they would reply, all of them, "Mysteries lie in the shadows, and some may just be deadly". Thinking of something deadly always made the teenager snort and laugh.

What could be dangerous in Ordon Village?

These thoughts were just crossing his mind as the last of the Twilight faded out into near darkness. It enveloped him hungerly, and soon he was but a darker shadow in a world of shadows. But, lost in thought, he noticed not how late it was.

That was until footsteps met his ears.

His eyes, which he didn't even realize he shut, jolted open, and he tensed but didn't move. The footsteps were coming closer, and finally he bolted upright and looked over his shoulder. The footsteps had stopped and he found himself staring at a girl. A short-haired blonde stood in the shadows, a look of surprise on her face, until she saw the figure in front of her. Then, she sighed, and gave a small smile.

"Ilia?" The male finally spoke, his voice cautious, yet greeting at the same time. The girl smiled wider and stepped from the shadows.

"Hi, Link," she replied, blinking. Her skin, usually a dark tan, was a milky white in the darkness. "Rusl was looking for you. He told me to come find you." She paused a minute, rubbing the back of her neck. "I thought you would be here."

The blonde male, Link, smiled, a warm and glowing smile in the darkness. "Oh. Thanks." With a start, he realized that the sun was gone, and night had settled over the forest. "Er, I didn't mean to stay out so late..." He chuckle nervously and stood, wiping the sand off his village clothing. When he stood up, he found Ilia looking at him, and when he caught her eye, she looked away, and Link thought he noticed a bit of maroon sneak on her face. With a smirk to himself, -_Girls..._- he stood, looking at Ilia.

"Where was Rusl, Ilia?" he asked, pulling the smirk off of his face. Ilia looked back, smiling again, and motioned with her hands to follow him. Link obliged and the two exited the spring, heading out into the small forest that seperated the spring from the village. It was only about a fifteen minute walk from the spring to the village, so it wouldn't be long before the two were back.

But to Link, the walk seemed longer than fifteen minutes. Every few minutes, he would feel Ilia's gaze bore into his back. And every time he would look her way, she would turn away, as if she had never looked at him at all. He felt really self-conscious under her gaze, and beads of sweat would roll down his forehead each time she glanced at him.

He had had feelings for Ilia for the longest time, feelings he would never actually admit. Everytime he saw her, his heart would race, and everything seemed to glow around her. It was a strange, but wonderful feeling, as if he had been punched in the stomach. They had been friends for so long. How could he admit such feelings for someone whom was friends with him for so long?

It obviously wasn't easy.

Silence reigned for most of the trip. Link continually wished Ilia would say something -anything- that would end the headsplitting silence. Finally, when he realized it was going to be _him_ that broke the silence, he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what would be something good to say.

"Well...uh...How's...How's your dad?"

_Way to break the ice, Link._

At first, Ilia seemed to not hear the question, only walk on and push aside a branch that hung in her path. Link, wondering if she had heard him, opened his mouth to speak again, just as Ilia finally spoke.

"He's...he's fine," she said, nodding in the darkness. "He thinks highly of you, Link." Link nearly groaned, but instead, shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? I'm nothing special..." he mumbled, glancing up at the star-filled sky as they walked home. He heard Ilia give a single grunt of disproval.

"No, Link. You _are_ special. You are the youngest warrior among us. You are patient with Colin and the others. Every adult looks up to you, for the sake of their own children." Link felt a small twinge of disappointment. He didn't _care_ what the adults thought. He wanted to know what Ilia thought about him. He swallowed hard, his gaze flickering to Ilia.

"...Ilia?"

He saw her twist her head around in response. He was silent for several moments, wondering how to put his questions in words. Ilia must have noticed this, for she gave a small question of "Link?" before he answered.

"So...what do you -"

"Link! Link!"

Link looked ahead in surprise at the brief but loud shouts of his name. His gaze focused in the dark, and he saw two small shapes running toward him. He surpressed a groan. He had been so close to telling Ilia. _So close..._

"Link!" The two kids skidded to a stop in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. He surpressed a sigh of annoyance.

"Hey Talo, Beth," he said through gritting teeth. He casted an awkward glance at Ilia, who smiled in return.

"Link, Rusl's been looking for you," the oldest, Beth, said, placing her hands on the younger female's shoulders. Talo grinned at Link. "He say's he really needs to talk to you."

Link nodded, pushing his blonde hair from his eyes. "I know. Ilia told me. I'm heading there just now." The two children nodded, still grinning at Link, before both bolted back into the village. Now, Link couldn't help but sigh and grab his forehead. Those kids were so annoying sometimes.

Behind him, he heard Ilia giggle. Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see the Oridonian girl with a smile on her face, her hand placed gently over her mouth, surpressing laughs.

What she was laughing at, Link didn't know.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, trying to hide the own smirk that had crossed his own lips. Ilia giggled again, causing Link to shake his head and allow a small chuckle to escape his throat.

"It's just..." Ilia replied, stopping her giggling long enough to answer. "Those kids seemed to not take a hint." Link smiled again, shaking his head. It _was_ true. Those kids were so obnoxious, you could _tell_ them to go away and they would ask you what you meant. "Still, they look up to you alot, especally little Colin." Colin was the least obnoxious of them all, the one that Link could stand hanging around without totally wishing for extra chores.

"I know, but I still don't see why." With that said, Link started walking again, and both teenagers walked through the main gates of Ordon Village. Night had long since fallen during their trip, and everything was hidden in shadows.

"Link!" came a shout from the house nearest the gate. Link turned his head, blue eyes shining silver in the moonlight. An older, armor-clad man was walking toward him, brownish-orange hair covering his face. "It's about time. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Rusl," Link muttered, scratching his head. "I was just watching the sun set and..." Rusl sighed, shaking his own head.

"Why do you enjoy watching Twilight fall?" he ask curiously, a small smile across his face. "Mysteries lie in those shadows, some deadly." Link surpressed a retort at that. Everyone in Ordon seemed to think that. It was becoming so old Link was afraid if he heard it one more time the sun would explode. Realizing Rusl was wanting a response, Link shrugged, looking away.

"_I_ find the Twilight beautiful," he said, looking back up at his mentor, who was smiling. Link smiled awkwardly, scratching his head again.

"Well, anyway, off the subject of Twilight..." Rusl paused, looking into the forest from which Link had just came. "I have a job for you to do. And I'm not talking a chore. This is a man's job." At the word 'man', Link looked up, the twinkle of adventure in his eyes. "I was supposed to deliever a specially crafted sword to the King of Hyrule, but, alas, I will be busy tomorrow. Fado needs my help fixing his fence again." Link and Rusl both groaned. Fado was the towns...'clown', you could say. Problems always started with him. "Anyway, I can't do it. I still need to talk to the mayor, but I wanted you to take my place, Link." Link clenched his fists, his eyes sparkling. His first adventure outside the forest! Sure, he had been to the edge of the Ordonian Province, but had never actually stepped foot outside the his home.

"I'll do it!" he replied, standing. Rusl chuckled slightly, looking up at the dark sky. Link looked up too, the stars reflecting in his eyes. He looked toward the trail leading to his house, which was secluded from everyone elses. Link didn't know why he enjoyed being alone. He just...did, most of the time. He looked over to where Ilia had last stood, to find her gone. Disappointment tuged at his heart. He could try again tomorrow.

"Guess you should get Epona ready," Rusl replied, tearing his gaze away from the stars and looking at Link. "It will be a long trip. Several days, in fact. More without Epona. You'll need to pack supplies. You're to leave in the afternoon." Link nodded, tearing his own gaze from the twinkling stars. Rusl placed a single hand on Link's shoulder, and Link smiled at him softly. "I still can't believe how much you've grown. You're not even my son, and yet I feel like you are." He paused, looking back up at the stars. "Your parents would be proud." Link winched. He never talked about his parents. He never wanted to. Rusl remained quiet before he sighed and slapped Link on the shoulder. "Get some rest." He turned, bidding Link goodnight, and disappeared on the trail to his home. After a moment of standing alone, Link turned and walked up his own trail.

It would be his first journey to Hyrule alone. Heck, his first one out in the fields at all! His pulse quickened at the thought of the adventure waiting for him. As he rounded the corner to his house, he expected to see Epona standing near the ladder like she always did, but to his surprise and concern, she was no where to be seen.

"Epona?" he said, looking around the trees that grew near his home. "Epona?" There was a sudden rustling behind Link, and he jumped crouching and ready to defend himself. A small giggle came from the trees as Ilia stepped out, leading a beautiful red mare. Link straightened himself, an embarrassed smile flickering on his face. The second time today... He walked toward Ilia, patting the mare on the neck. She snorted and neighed approvingly. Link stroked her mane and looked back at Ilia, who was smiling down at the ground.

"Thought since you were going away tomorrow she could be all washed up and clean," Ilia said quietly, looking up to meet his frozen gaze. She patted the mare on the head, rubbing her ears gently. Ilia looked back at Link, keeping his gaze steady for the longest time that day. Ilia could be a quiet, softspoken girl sometimes, but the rest of the time, she was stubborn and strong. Right now, she was the later.

"Take care of her, you understand?" she said, handing the reins to Link, who took them and nodded, a smile on his face. Ilia smiled too, and nodded, before she turned and started up the hill that led to her side of the villiage. Link stood there and watched her before he said her name softly.

"Ilia?"

She turned around, her caring and beautiful eyes on his. At first, he wasn't able to speak. Then he forced out the words. "I'll take great care of her." _Strike three, you're out._ Ilia smiled and nodded, before she turned and disappeared in the shadows. Link petted Epona for a moment longer before he steered her toward the house and climbed the ladder, disappearing inside.

**-x-x-x-**

The rays of dawn's sunlight was what woke Link up the next morning. His crystal eyes were screwed against the bright light of the morning, and Link groaned, turning over to shield his vunerable eyes from the piercing gaze of dawn. His cover was twisted around him, around his waist and left leg. His upper body was exposed and his right leg stretched away from him. He wore nothing but his shorts.

Link was always the type of person to sleep in, until well into the morning. And today was going to be another one of those days. That was, until he remembered what he was supposed to do today. Icy eyes shot open and he shot up in bed. He tried to jump up from his bed, but the covers wrapped around his body stopped him, and instead, he was sent tumbling to the floor, covers still wrapped around him body. He landed with a loud thump, but quickly recovered and pulled the covers away from him. He scrambled up from the floor, his cheek smarting from striking the floor. He rushed to his mirror, looking at himself. His hair was a mess, sticking up at all angles. His check was red from striking the floor. Smiling to himself, he used the pail of water in front of the mirror to wet his face and fix his hair.

After he wash his face and hair, Link turned, walking to his small dresser next to his bed. He pulled it open and grabbed his clothes. He pulled his green and white shirt over his bare chest. He pulled his brown trousers over his boxers before he looked in the mirror again. He grinned, running his hand through his wet hair. Turning around, he slid down his ladder, grabbing the small bag on his table and rushing outside his home.

The dawn sun was just turning into the morning sun when Link emerged. He stretched in the sun, his blonde hair golden in the warm sunshine. It was the day he was to leave for Hyrule, and the thought of his adventure made his heart beat harder. He hung his arms by his side and stood there a moment before sliding down the ladder. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he turned to the field where Epona slept. He cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't there.

"Epona?" he shouted, looking through the trees. Green leaves hung above his head, and green grass rustled under his feet. "Epona?" Where was that horse? He had to get ready to leave! "Darn it, Epona. Where are you?"

When he didn't find her near his house, Link turned and started toward the larger part of the village. It was barely after dawn, and Link was already frustrated. Where had Epona gone?

Remembering what Ilia did the night before, Link turned his head and looking toward the path to the spring. Had Ilia felt need to wash Epona again this morning? Link had an urge to go to the spring and look, but he decided to get his supplies before anything. He started walking again, toward the shop in the village.

As he walked his mind wondered to Ilia. Standing in the sunlight, hair shining golden, brushing Epona gently and loving, turning around to look at him with startling olive eyes...This vision made his heart thump heavily, and it surprised him that everything in the forest didn't hear it.

Another thing crossed his mind; his trip. He would be gone several days, and he had never done that before. He placed his hands on the back of his head, walking down the small hill near the village shop. Would Ilia miss him while he was gone?

His thoughts were interupted when he saw the shop ahead of him. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. A blast of cool air hit him in the face, cooling the sweat that had formed from the hot weather outside. He smiled at the large lady setted behind the counter. She lifted her head, smiling at him.

"Why, hello Link!" she greeted, giving a wave of a chubby arm. "I heard about your trip. Are you here to buy supplies?" Link nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small bag.

"I need some food and...some water," he said, pulling three shining blue stones out of the bag.

The woman smiled and stood, walking behind the wall into the back. Link placed the three blue stones on the counter and waited. After a few minutes, the woman returned, carrying one medium sized bag. She smiled again at Link, placing the bag on the counter.

"That'll be 35 Rupees, Link," she said, holding out her hand. Link nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out two yellow stones. Handing the three blue and two yellow stones to the woman, he smiled, picking up the bag.

"Thanks Noemi," he said, waving at her with his free hand as he walked out the door. He was surprised when he found Rusl's face staring back at him with the same expression on his face as Link's.

"Oh..Link!" he said, stepping back to let Link out the door. He smiled at his apprentice, looking at the bag in his hand. "See you're all ready to go..." Rusl eyed him a moment longer, before turning around. "I was looking for you. I have a gift. Come with me." And Rusl moved forward. Curious, Link followed him, his bag of supplies still in hand. They walked a few minutes, leaving the shop behind, before they emerged into a clearing. This was the biggest part of the village, with several houses dotting the area. Everyone was already outside, working on their gardens and homes. Everyone waved at Link and Rusl as they passed, and Link grinned to each, waving to all of them.

Finally, they stopped in front of stairs leading up to a small house. Rusl paused before starting up the small set of stairs, opening the door and motioning for Link to enter. Link obliged and followed Rusl inside. He stood at the door while Rusl walked to a nearby table, picking up two things; one was a long scabbard, the other, a very short one. Rusl stared at them a moment before turning around and walking to Link. He thrust his hands out, showing both dark blue sheaths, one smaller than the other. Link blinked before he reached out and took them. There was silence for a moment, before Rusl looked up and smiled at Link.

"This is what I want you to delieve," he said, pointing to the large scabbard. He took the hilt and pulled out a glistening silver sword, the hilt a dark brown. He admired it for a moment, before placing it back into the sheath. "This goes directly to King Harki It's for one of the knights. He wanted it hand-made here. And this..." He took the smaller sheath and pulled a small dagger from the scabbard. "Is for you." He placed the hill in Link's hand, who gripped it tightly. It seemed to be made for his hand. The blade was stainless, and he saw his reflection in it. He could only stare at it in wonder. His first real dagger...

"This is to keep you safe on your journey." Rusl patted his apprentice on the shoulder. "May the Goddesses keep you safe on your long trip." Link nodded, smiling, finally tearing his gaze away from the small but beautiful blade.

"Thanks Rusl," he said, wrapping the large sheath across his shoulders. It was just big enough to fit. He smiled again at Rusl, placing the dagger in the sheath. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Rusl said, smiling before the two walked out of the house. "Now, go get Epona, and get going." Link nodded, smiling before waving at him as he walked away.

**-x-x-x-**

It was almost time. The Darkness would settle on the forest soon. It wouldn't be long now. The armor clashed against armor. A small smile cracked his lips, though no one could see it. Pretty soon he would be able to enter the forest and take hostages. The Light would soon belong to the Darkness.

After all, who could stop them?

Armor clashed again as his hog rode farther into the forest. He couldn't survive in this Light long. It would kill him before too long. But he had to look for any problems in settling. His unseen eyes caught a sparkle to his right, and he turned, looking inside the small hollow to see a beautiful spring, water cascading from the land above. His eyes caught movement and he smiled.

It was beginning.

**-x-x-x-**

Link paused as he found his secret entrance to the spring. He bent down, placing his bag inside the hole. He crawled inside, pushing the bag in front of him.

He saw the flashing of sun against the water and when he emerged, he pulled himself up, picking up his bag. He stretched a moment, looking over at the water.

Ilia was standing in the water, stroking Epona lovingly.

Link smiled, the sofft wind ruffling his hair. He stepped forward, and Ilia jumped, fear in her eyes until she saw Link. She smiled, her face turning a dark red. Link's smile widened and he got closer, stroking Epona with Ilia. The horse snorted, enjoying the love she was recieving. Ilia looked at Link.

"You're leaving?" Link nodded, looking back at her. She nodded, looking back at Epona. "Take care of Epona. She really cares for you, Link. Treat her the same way." Link blinked, nodding, and smiling again at Ilia.

"I will, I promise," he said, stroking Epona. "Ready, girl?" he asked, looking in her eyes. The horse snorted, moving her head as if nodding. Link smiled, patting her.

Before he could attempt to mount Epona, a loud screeching filled Link's ears, making them ring. Both Ilia and Link whipped their heads toward the entrance to see a large armored..._thing_ on an armored hog coming toward them, two creatures of obvious Darkness following alongside. Ilia gave a little screech of terror, and Link gasped, jumping forward and drawing his weapon -however small- from his sheath. The three creatures stopped, as if deciding whether or not to go forward. Then, the armored _thing_ lifted an arm and a sudden jolt of pain passed through Link, sending him flying backwards and into the water. He gave a cry of pain as his head struck a rock sticking up from the water. Everything plundged into darkness, but he could still hear. Ilia gave a scream of fright, and he heard a thud. He desperatly tried to wake up, but to no avail. He heard Epona give a startled whinny and heard her hoofsteps as she bolted away.

Finally, as his hearing started to join him in the darkness, he heard the clanking of armor, and thudding footsteps.

**::End of Chapter::**

_**Hope this is a good chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**SoL**_


	3. Chapter 2: Year of the Wolf

_**Thanks everyone, for your support and reviews! I don't believe I ever got such good reviews on any of my stories. That makes me want to update everynight, but of course, that's impossible. I have to think, then write, rest, then write. It's a working progress. I will probably update every 3 to 7 days. Sorry it took so long this time. My internet's been screwy...very screwy. I'm using dialup. -sobs- Hopefully everything will be better! **_

_**As for my reviews...**_

**Duke Serkol - _Thanks for the critizism. It really helps. This has my own little twists in it, so I thought it would make it more interesting later on if the Bullblins couldn't stay in the light long. Just sound the trumpet and survive in the Twilight that overshadows the place. Something weirds coming up about that, but in later chapters. ;) As for the kids -shudders- they scare me. I just pretty much cut them out, but they'll have a much bigger role later. Another secret. ;)_**

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews, and if anythings wrong, let me know so I can fix it.**_

**Chapter 2**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Year of the Wolf**_

**Water **roared in his ears when he awoke. Link layed the a moment, opening his eyes, wondering why he was laying on his back in the middle of the spring. His vision was blurry, and he found his eyes filled with the light blue sky. He groaned, his head pounding as he sat up. His hand immediatly flew to his forhead and he shut his eyes as pain rushed through his body. What had happened? Why was he lying in the water? It took him a few minutes, but he finally climbed to his feet, staggering a few minutes before finally regaining his footing. He looked around, his mind whirling. What had happened?

As he walked forward, he gasped as his foot met air and struck the ground lower than it should've been. With a stagger, Link looked down. A large footprint dented the ground, flattening it 2 inches below the normal height. Immediatly, the recent events flooded into his mind, and he backed up, shock clear on his face. _Ilia..._ He looked around, anger boiling in his body. Those monsters stole Ilia... They weren't going to get away with it.

He looked down at the ground, seeing the same large footprints heading out of the spring. Link grunted in anger, and broke into a sprint, following the footprints spread on the ground. Turning left, he ran faster, anger filling him with energy. He ran the stretch of the tunnel leading farther into the woods. Sweat poured down his foreheard, his face twisted into a snarl. How _dare _those...those _things _attack his home and take Ilia?

He was so lost in his thoughts only when he was 10 feet away did Link see the large black wall looming in front of him, spreading from each wall in the tunnel. It was like the solid wall inside a house, only a black color that reminded him of the creature's armor that had attacked eariler. He skidded to a stop, stepping closer cautiously. His eyes narrowed in the dark light that illuminated from the errie wall. And each step he took something in the back of his mind begged him to go back. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Ilia was behind that wall somewhere, and he would find out where.

A sudden howling sound met his ears, and he stopped where he was, tensing. The howling got louder and louder, and it seemed to be coming from behind the black wall. It was finally so loud Link felt his ears ringing with the continuious howl. There was a whoosing noise from behind the wall after the final howl, and Link gasped in alarm when a large black hand shot out and grabbed his throat, constricting it. He gasped for breath, grabbing the large fingers that stopped his breathing. Panic filled him as the hand thrust backwards and pulled him into the black wall. He struggled as his vision met darkness and the hand tightened on his throat. Just when he thought that he was going to suffocate, the darkness opened up and the hand dropped him to the ground. He lay gasping for breath on the ground, eyes wide open as he heaved breath. When he was able to focus on his sight, he looked around to see where he was.

He recongized the deeper part of the forest, but what surprised him was the strange black dots that floated up from the ground. Twilight had fallen on the forest, but a much darker Twilight, one of pure shadows. When he finally regained his breath, he staggered to his feet, grasping his head as it started throbbing, harder and harder with each passing second. _Whats wrong with me?! _The pain became unbearable, and he fell to his knees, sweat dotting his forehead and rolling down his face. He held his weight up with his arms clutching the sand beneath his fingers and grunted with excruciating pain, his eyes screwed shut. Howling rung in his ears, his heartbeat echoed around him, and with a cry of pain, he fell to the ground, and his howl echoed throughout the clearing before his vision turned black.

**-x-x-x-**

This was it. This was the one she was looking for. The blue eyed beast from the legends passed down from her people. He was the one that would save her home. _The Twilight will be mine again,_ she thought.

A large shadow creature plowed toward the motionless creature on the ground, and she quickly leapt for cover beneath the shadows. She watched from her place in the ground as the shadow creature lifted the beast by the leg and sniffed it before dragging it off. She snickered as she wandered after the creature in the shadows. Zant thought it was over, but it wasn't even close...

**-x-x-x-**

Pain exploded from behind his closed eyelids before he even fully regained consciousness. He growled in sudden pain and screwed his eyes tighter, wishing the throbbing of his head would go away. He finally forced his eyes opened, remembering immediatly what had happened. With a grunt of pain and effort, Link lifted his sore body from the floor, shaking his head. He suddenly realized that he was standing on his hands and knees, and he tried to lift himself to his legs, but with a surprised yelp, realized he couldn't. Dread filling him, Link slowly looked down at his hands...and found himself looking at gray paws. His eyes grew wide and he quickly turned around where he stood. He wasn't a human. He was far from it.

He had been turned into a wolf.

Dark gray and black fur covered his body. His tail was fluffy and near white. His ears were pointed straight into the air, and his crystal blue eyes stood out against his pointed muzzle. He stared at his body in shock, trying to turn around again to look at his entire body, but his left paw jerked backwards. He grunted and turned around, realizing that his left paw was attached to a chain which was bolted to the floor. He pulled and jerked, trying to pull away from the chain, but to no avail. When he gave up, he decided to see where he was.

He was inside a large dungeon, bars surrounding him on one side. Blocks surrounded him on the other three sides, with a small window opposite to the bars. And another thing he noticed was the strange black dots he saw earlier floating up from the ground. The entire area was bathed in dying light

Once he had finished getting his surroundings, Link looked down at the chain and then outside the bars. _If I can get outside the chain, maybe I can find a way out._ He grasped the chain in his teeth and bit down, jerking and pulling, but it didn't work.

"Need some help?"

At the voice, Link jumped, dropping the chain and turning toward the entrance, bristling and growling. A giggling was heard outside the cage, and Link watched as a 3 foot high imp floated toward the bars. Atop her head was a stone crown, with one eye covered by it, the other one, a errie mixture of gold and ruby, staring back at him with mockery. Black covered most of her body, from her chest down, with a small slip of gray blue revealed straight down the front of her body. Black and gray-blue met in different places, and yellow lines lined her body. And silver teeth glinted at Link in the darkness. He continued to growl and snarl, and imp laughed again, floating closer to him, her white, orange, and red hair flowing behind her out of the top of the crown.

"Really, is it nessacery to be barking and snarling at me like that?" she giggled again, crossing her legs and placing her hands behind her heading, still floating. Link continued to snarl, lifting his lip back to reveal sharp teeth. She laughed again, shaking her head. "I was going to help you out..." Link pricked his ears and stopping snarling, but stay on alert.

"_Help me? How?_" he asked himself, flicking his ears. The imp laughed.

"Simple, of course." Link lifted his head in surprise. He hadn't said that...Could the imp read minds? Or was he speaking without realizing it? (**Read Ending A/N**) He flicked his ears. But the imp didn't attempt to ask his question that was readable in his eyes. "I'll let you out of that chain...but the catch is that you have to find your _own_ way out of the cage." Link growled. He already didn't like this imp. She laughed again, and her hair transformed into a large hand, resembling the black one that had sucked him into this place, except hers was yellow and red. A bright black light shot from the hand, hitting the chain and breaking it. Link lifted his paw and looked at it, before looking at the ruby eyed imp.

"Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon!"

Link surpressed a growl and started sniffing around the cage. New scents that he had never smelled before made him wrinkle his nose. Obviously his senses had ajusted to being a wolf... He sniffed the air again, wondering if he could find anything to help him get out... But wait. How could he find someway out by uses his _nose_? He felt like screaming with frustration. Why was he a wolf? He didn't know what to look for, let alone _smell _for! He growled, looking around the large cage. Not knowing what to do, he sniffed around, and a new scent stuck out, one smelling of fresh dirt...

He turned toward the entrance, following the scent. Near the corner, he found what he had been looking for. A hole in the blocked floor, with dirt uncovered. That was a way! He could simply dig out! Wagging his tail in pride, he padded to the hole in the floor and dug with all his might, scooping the dirt from the hole until he found the end of the bars. He panted, pulling himself under the bars, then pushing himself out. He shook the dirt off his fur and turned around to look at the place he had just exited. He had done it. He turned around to look toward the imp, but something suddenly landed on his back. He barked, growling, and starting bucking, running around. Something pulled on his neck fur and he growled, rowling on his back. He jumped up to see what had landed on him, but there was nothing there. He stood there, panting, ears pricked. And again, something landed on his back, grapping his ears and pulling before he could start running again. He yelped in surprise and pain, and he heard giggling. He whipped his head around to find the imp sitting on his back, grasping his neck fur roughly.

"Well, at least you found your way out," the imp giggled, looking at Link. He growled, shaking his head. He ignored the imp, looking around the area.

"_Where I am?_" he wondered, flicking his ears. "_This sure isn't Faron Woods..._" The imp stopped talking and was silent for a brief moment, looking out the window.

"So, you're wondering where you are, huh?" she giggled, patting his neck. "Well, leap up that window and you'll realize where you are." Link wondered again how the imp had heard him, but this time asked it.

"_How do you hear me? I know I'm not speaking._" The imp giggled, patting him again.

"It's simple. But I won't tell you until you've taken me somewhere." Link growled.

"_Why should I help you?_"

"Because I could very easily lock you back up in that cell." She giggled again, shaking her head. "You wouldn't want that, would you? I helped you, now help me before I change my mind and put you back in there." Link grunted. The imp hadn't done anything. He debated staying, but realized the imp was probably right. He glanced at the shackle still around his left paw.

"_Fine. But I want my questions answered after I help you._" She giggled again, and nodded.

"Now, lets get out. The best way would be through that window." She pointed to the window a few feet away. "There are boxes in that corner, and you could use those to climb on." Link nodded, turning to the boxes in the corner. With a grunt of effort, he begin pushing one toward the window, and realized how much harder it was going to be being a wolf. He hadn't even begin pushing the next one when he realized it wasn't going to work.

"_How can I stack them when I have no hands?_" he demanded, looking up at the imp.

"Simple. Get them over there, and I'll show you," she giggled, looking outside the window. Link felt like whipping around and biting the imp until she explained everything, but relunticly, he turned around and began pushing the other boxes toward the window. When he was finished, he was exhausted, and nearly dead on his paws.

"Good job," the imp giggled mockingly. Link felt the same impluse from before. "Now, watch this." She floated off of his back and to the top of the boxes, her hair waving. Then, with a giggle, her hair changed back into the large red hand. The box nearest to Link begin to glow yellow, and he watched as the imp grunted, and the box lifted into the air. It floated above the box below the window, and with a soft thud, it landed on it. This continued twice more before the imp had made stairs leading outside the window. Link flicked his ears in surprise as the imp floated back down, a smug look on her face.

"Told ya so," she said, laughing, before floating back on Link's back. He grunted in reply and looked up the large steps leading outside. "Well, wait are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Link nodded, grunting, rolling his icy eyes as he begin climbing outside the window. He climbed each box, scrambling with hind and front paws. When he finally made it to the top, he panted, resting a moment. How long had it been since he was last in the forest? It seemed like forever...

Finally, he padded outside the window, and gasped with what he saw.

Black dots floated up from the ground everywhere, and the sky was painted a hauntingly beautiful yellow, with black and violet streaks here and there. There were towers sticking up from the clouds, and this was what made Link realize he was high up. Stone towers and walls surrounded a square tower the stuck up until it disappeared in the yellow clouds. Link knew now he was no where near his home...But where was he?

Behind him, he heard the imp sigh, leaning her back against his neck fur.

"Isn't the Twilight particularly lovely today?"

**::End of Chapter::**

_**So, how was that? I worked hard on this chapter, and I think its a bit late than it should be. -shrug- Oh well, at least it's good...**_

**(Ending A/N)_ I know some of you have questions for the 'Link telepathy' thing, in which Midna can hear him when he's not talking. That's actually not the case. This is my own...er...I guess you would call it, theory of the Twili._**

**_In this story, Twili creatures have a bit more power than in the game, at least, while _inside_ the Twilight. When inside, they're powers are alot...powerful than they would be in the Light and they have more powers than usual. For example, Midna can hear Link talking as a wolf because _she's in the Twilight, _which makes her powers alot more advanced. It's not mind reading. It's more like pyschic powers on Link's part, talking without realizing it, without moving his mouth or using his voice. Since Link would be considered a Twilight monster in wolf form, his wolf powers take a spin too. Better sense, better hearing, sight, and able to talk to Midna. Powers differences in the Light and in the Twilight will become very important in a while. _**

**_This is _my _idea, so please, no one take it without my permisson, or I shall be forced to hunt you down and hit your with a large rake. _**

_**Feel free to ask questions or critize my idea when you review. And please do.**_

_**SoT**_

**S**word of the **T**wili


	4. Chapter 3: Twilight Princess

**Wednesday, February 21, 2007**

**_I am SO SORRY! It has been a long time since I last updated, and I am so sorry. I promise, from now on, I will have a new chapter posted every two weeks at the most. I promise. I'm sorry again! ; I had to go out of town this past weekend, and I just finished this chapter in the car, 6 hours from home. So, once again, I'm sorry. :) Keep reading. This is the next chapter of _ The Legend of the Twilight Princess_. Enjoy!_**

_**Also, I'm starting to put the date on the beginning of each chapter, so people who miss one chapter can find where they last read! I hate it when I can't find the chapter I last read, especally when it was such a long time ago, such as right now. Hope it makes it easier! **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**, or any of the Zelda characters or games.

_**Chapter 3**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**The Twilight Princess**_

**Where **were they? All she knew was that the four younger kids had to be watched out for. She struggled to keep her calm and not cry as the ogre-looking thing poked her in the back with the spear again, urging her forward. She grunted and sped up, her eyes filling with tears. Why did they want them? Why were they being kidnapped?

She looked up, seeing Talo, Malo, and Beth ahead, Beth shaking and Talo whimpering. Malo was staggering slightly, which was very odd. Well, odd for all of them. Talo, the 'strong' one, never cried, but right now it was obvious he was. Malo was in front of him, and Talo watched him as if willing to protect his younger brother, even when he couldn't protect himself. Beth stood alone, and she could hear the small whimpers coming from the oldest of the three kids, and it broke her heart to see them so terrified. But one thing gave her a small bit of hope. The blonde boy, Colin, kept his head high, his eyes straight ahead. He was standing right next to Ilia, and she saw the small bit of fear in his eyes, but there was more hope there. And the same hope flickered in her own eyes.

Hope that Link would come to save them.

Colin had always looked up to Link. Always. And Link never seemed to get annoyed by the child that trailed after him. He was very sweet, but none of the other kids liked him. They mocked and teased, gave him no end of torture. And Ilia felt for him. Link constantly scolded the children for bothering him, but it still happened. When his back was turned, it continued, and Ilia could do nothing to stop it. But kids would be kids after all.

The monster behind Colin grunted, stopping the large warthog it rode on. The ones in front stopped as well, and all five of the kids froze, Talo and Beth whimpering, with Malo looking around with wide eyes. Colin stopped her pace, turning around and facing the monster on the back of the creature with a glare, one that Ilia had no guts to give, not matter how much she wanted to. Instead, she looked around. They were in front of a large mountain wall, with a large gorge in between the creatures and kids and the rock wall. Fear struck Ilia, and she turned to watch as one of the moblins leading in front turned and and wobbled toward Talo, Malo, and Beth, pushing them along, away from the gorge. The same was with Colin, pushing him away with the other three, until Ilia stood alone. One of the moblins cackled, using one of it's spears to push her closer to the gorge. She gasped. Was this really how she was going to die? Being pushed to her death off the side of a mountain?

"Ilia!" she heard Colin shout as he tried to rush forward, only to be pulled back by a moblin. He struggled, yelling and fighting, but with a small cackle, the moblin smacked him over the head with the butt of it's spear, and Colin fell to the ground unconscious. Talo and Beth cried out, and all three children backed away.

The moblins and ogres grunted a conversation, and then Ilia was pushed farther to the edge. She back up, away from the point of the spear, and her foot suddenly met air. With a gasp, Ilia felt herself falling backwards into the black hole, her green eyes wide with fear as she fell over the edge, into the darkness below.

Malo, Talo, and Beth cried out, reaching forward, but all three were knocked on the head, just as Colin had been, and fell to the ground.

**-x-x-x-**

Link was silent as he looked around in astonishment. Where was he? Why were there black dot floated in his vision? And hadn't Twilight passed long ago? He stepped forward a pawstep, looking around at an angle at the towers. It was obviously a castle. Link had heard many tales of castles back in Ordon, but had never actually seen one.

"Know where you're are yet?" the imp upon his back asked, floating in front of him, following his gaze. Link shook his head.

_"Well, I know I'm not in Ordon..."_ The imp sighed, crossing her legs as she floated in the air.

"You have never been outside that forest, have you?" she muttered, shaking her head and closing her eyes. Link didn't bother answering. Man, this imp could get annoying. She opened her eyes again, ruby and amber staring back at him. "Well, I want you to meet someone first, and then I'll tell you where you are!" She laughed, leaping and landing hard on Link's back. Link growled, shaking his head and sitting down. The imp grunted, grabbing Link's fur as to not fall backwards.

"C'mon, you old flea-bag!" she mocked, kicking his ribs. Link winched, growling, but didn't move. "C'mon! Don't you want to get back home?" He opened one icy eye, looking up at the imp from the corner of his gaze. "Look, it's easy! Just leap on that rooftop, and I'll show you were else to go. Then, I promise, I'll leave you alone." Link opened both eyes. She would go away? He wagged his tail, and the imp gave a snort of contempt. Link climbed to his paws, leaping out the window and onto the roof not far below. With a yelp he skidded to the right down the roof, but quickly regained his footing and walked carefully along the tiles, claws tapping against the roof.

"Can you _go _any slower?" the imp snorted sarcasticly. Link growled, stopping, slamming a paw down, the chain around his left paw clanging.

_"Well, if you want to go faster, why don't you fly up there?!" _The imp simply laughed, patting Link on the head.

"Poor wolfie is angry because he has to walk around for a change." With another laughed, she kicked Link in the ribs. "Look, I helped you. I could be killed for that! I can just as easily --"

_"Fine, just be quiet!"_

"Fine."

The imp giggled one last time before becoming silent, and Link padded on, claws tapping as he neared the next roof.

A sudden trumpeting noise made Link freeze. His ears wobbled. Wings wooshing? What? He looked up just in time to see a large purple and black bird swooping down toward him, red lines flashing instead of a face. With a yelp of surprise, Link leaped out of the way, only to remember he was on a slanting roof. With another cry of surprise, Link tumbled down the slanted roof, trying desperatly to grab footing on the tiles of the roof. When he finally did, his hind legs were dangling over the roof, and when he looked down he saw tiny green orbs floating around everywhere, surrounding a large fountain with a triangle in the middle. Green orbs? What in the...

He didn't have time to think before the bird trumpeted again and lunged for Link, who was scrambling up the roof. The imp, meanwhile, had disappeared. He growled angerily as he quickly regained his footing and darted up the tiles, being sure to land right as to not slid off again. The bird made another noise, and flew in again. This time, Link was ready. With a snarl, he leaped, landing on the birds back. He bit into it's neck, tearing out the flesh, which, to Link's surprise, immediatly changed into a million dots, the same that rose in Link's vision. The bird meanwhile, was thrashing around, trumpetting and swooping. Link scratched into the birds feathers, and was suddenly falling through the air as the shadow bird flipped upside down. Panic gripped him as he saw the ground come closer and closer.

"Stupid mutt!" came a grunt, and Link felt everything stop. He hovered in the air, suspended by something red that surrounded him. With a jolt of surprise, he realized it was the imp, carrying him back to the roof tops with her 'hair'. The moment he touched the roof, Link sighed, tail drooping.

"_Thanks..."_ he grunted, scratching his ears. The imp mumbled something before leaping back onto his back. With a small growl, Link darted forward, jumping from roof to roof. He could hear the shadow bird bellowing in the distance, but didn't turn around to see where it was. Finally, after a few minutes of leaping and darting, the imp grabbed Link's neck fur and pulled. Link yelped in a pained surprise, and the imp pointed to a large window in the square tower he saw while still in the window. What was so important about the window the imp was leading him to? Who was the imp? And again the question came up; where was he? He had never been here before, and would really like to know where he was, especally if it meant jumping from roof to roof to take this imp goddesses know where. And why - _why_ - was he a _wolf_?

"Get moving, wolf!" the imp said, kicking him in the ribs. He growled loudly, showing his clear dislike of her, and padded forward, looking at the window while he listened to the noises around him. With a small grunt, Link jumped toward the window, landing on the roof below it. To his relief, it was low enough to leap on, so with a small bark, Link scrambled up the stone wall, his claws scrapping and scratching on the stone wall. When he finally climbed into the window, he paused, looking inside. Stone walls...again. But, there were stairs, leading up and down. Link cocked his head, before he leaped down onto the steps.

_"Which way now?_" he asked the imp, turning his head slightly.

She looked around, looking from side to side. Then, with a shift of her errie colored eyes, she pointed up the stairs. "That way. Then, all your questions will be answered."

Link didn't know if that was a good things or a bad thing. But he nodded, and lunged up the stairs, his claws tapping annoyingly against the stone. He growled under his breath. He knew he would enjoy being a human more now.

At the top of the stairs was a cracked door, and Link stopped, walking forward slowly. It was a strange design, one that Link could swear he saw somewhere before. It was a design of three triangles, put together at each corner, with an empty upside down triangle in the middle. Then, with a jolt of surprise, Link whipped his gaze down to his left paw.

The same design was there.

What was with that? He always thought it was a strange birthmark, just something he knew that was unique and special, that only he had. Well, as the same design on the door, he knew he was wrong.

"What's wrong, wolf?" the imp growled, nudging him again. "Get inside! I thought you wanted to know where you were."

Link, his curiousity and wonder growing, stepped slowly inside.

**-x-x-x-**

_The grand hall of the castle was quiet. Silent, with not a noise from any corner. She sat in the throne, her eyes hidden by her hair which hung slightly in her face. Anyone that looked at the Princess could tell she was stressed. And she was. Very much._

_Threats had been coming from far away, somewhere no one knew about. It was a threat of her people, her kingdom, her_self_. The only thing she could and had done was send extra soilders to the borders of Hyrule. And for the past three days she hadn't heard anything from them._

Hyrule has been in peace since the time of the Hero of Time,_ she thought, glancing at her nails. Her crystal eyes were dull with worry. _Nothing can last forever.

_It was in that moment that there was a great crash as the door opened and a wounded and bleeding soilder rushed inside, blood dripping from the gash in his side. Despite his injuries, he limped inside at a fast speed, collasping in front of her. With a startled gasp, she leaped to her feet, staring at the soilder in fear._

_"P-P-rincess Z-Zelda!" he gasped, eyes wide. "A-a-mbush!" And with that, the soilder gave a jerking convulsion and died, there on the floor. _

_"Soilders!" she shouted loudly, her eyes shifting wildly around the body of the soilder, whose eyes were still opened as blood poured from them, dripping against the floor. Not a moment after she yelled, soilders burst from every door, carrying spears, swords, shields, arrows, any weapons they could find. They piled in, holding up their weapons. Zelda stood, grabbing her own sword from behind her throne. Something was happening, and though she didn't know what, she was still going to be prepared._

_It was then that the room shook with massive thuds. _

_The soilders stood stock still, but Zelda could read the nervious look in their eyes. She gulped, praying to the Goddesses that one death was all that was to happen._

ThudThudThud

_And the door was suddenly down._

_Before Zelda could even blink, she was watching soilders be flung from their posts and into walls. The cracking of bones echoed through the room, screams tore through the sound barrier, blood sprayed in the air._

_And then, when Zelda blinked, it was over._

_Bodies littered the ground, blood splashed on the floor, the walls, the ceilings. Soilders with their swords still in hand, their eyes still screwed in horror, layed dead on the floor. Blood dripped from the ceiling, and Zelda felt some of it drip on her lavender and white gown._

_It was over, and they had lost._

_She looked on fearfully, only three soilders remaining, which stood around her. They shook with fear, but were ready to fight to the death. When Zelda layed eyes on the atackers, she froze, her breath catching in her throat._

_A mask stared at her, a figure cloaked in a black robe, which covered the entire body. The mask covered the figures face entirely, with a large, snake like tongue coming from the mouth of the mask. Just by looking at the figure Zelda could tell he was evil. _

_A piercing cry broke the silence, and as he stepped forward, two black creatures stepped beside him, walking like gorillas would. But the darkest shade of black you could imagine. Zelda stood stock still, clutching her sword in her hand._

_The creature in the cloak laughed. "Hyrule has fallen." he said, his voice bittersweet, one that would send shivers down anyone's spine. "So surrender, Princess or else.." With a snap of his fingers, one of the shadow creatures lashed out with a piercing scream, grabbing the nearest soilder still standing and goring him with sharp claws. The soilder fell dead. "Your entire kingdom will die just like that." Zelda's heart thudded in her chest, and with a final clutch of her sword, her face fell, and her sword fell from her hands, seeming to shatter her entire body. It clattered to the floor, and stopped._

The creaking of the door summoned Zelda out of her memories, and she whipped around the face the visitor in alarm.

A wolf...And the strange imp she had met before.

She said nothing as the wolf growled, and the imp laughed.

"Hello...Twilight Princess," she laughed, a small fang glinting in the dim light of the room.

**x.End of Chapter.x**

_**A little rushed, but I thought it was good all the same. Please review, and once again, I am sorry for being so late on putting the next chapter up. I swear, it won't happen again. Review, everyone:)**_

**S**o**T**

**x--S**word of the **T**wili


	5. Chapter 4: Land in Twilight

**March 10, 2007**

_**Good day, reviewers and readers alike:) I'm back again! -celebrates- Thanks for the awesome reviews! I can't believe how much everyone likes this story! I will finish this, no matter if it takes me two years! Thanks for waiting and staying with the story. **_

_**And for new news, I've decided to take a little longer on the chapters. I will have each chapter up in at least a month. No later than a month. **_

_**And to my loyal reviewers!**_

**Duke Serol: _Yes, I thought it was a bit gorey myself, but I was in a gorey mood, and I wanted death. lol. I'm not that morbid. I was just bored. Thanks, though! It means alot you like my story!_**

**Flameshield:_ Yes, I'm not the best speller in the world...But thanks for sticking to it anyway!_**

**Name: _I knew what their names were, but Link doesn't figure that out until later. Thank though!_**

**lijay7:_ Yes, you're right! But, if you remember, when Link first sees Zelda, Midna calls her 'Twilight Princess', because she is the Princess of the Twilit land. I thought it was a cool - how would it be? - rhetorical thing. _**

_**And now, for Chapter 4!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Land of Twilight**

**-x-x-x-**

**The halls **of the Palace were silent. No one wondered them as they had before. The walls of purple and black were empty and barren. A small door at the end of the hallway was closed, and inside, a meeting was being held. An evil meeting, but a meeting all the same.

"Now, have you found the Princess?" growled a low voice, one that would send chills down the bravest warriors spine. His striking red hair stood out in the gloom of the dark realm, but his eyes seemed to mix with the aura of the room. A hard amber, they reflected the evil that spurted out from him in waves. His black cloak didn't help much either. Black armor was what he wore. It seemed to be his trademark.

"Yes, sir," came another voice, this one dripping with pride in himself, but there was fear there as well, fear of the dark lord in front of him. "Princess Zelda is captured and locked up in the highest -"

A loud thud of a fist meeting the table interupted the Twilian speaking. He jumped slightly, his round, pale blue face emotionless, but the fear evident in his shaking.

"You idiot!" roared the dark clad man. "I _know Zelda_ is locked up! But what about the Twilight Princess?"

All grew quiet once more, the roaring only a distant echo now. The Twilian sat there, still shaking slightly. The dark armored man sighed roughly, slamming his fist down on the table again.

"The Twilight Princess is the _first thing_ you should've taken care of, Zant!" he yelled, and for a moment, it looked as if he were ready to draw his sword and attack the Twilian. But he calmed himself, making a fist and gritting his teeth. "The Twilight Princess is the one who finds the hero, who is destined to destroy us _both_!" He stood and starting pacing, agitation on his face. He stopped pacing, facing the shaking Twilian in the chair. He walked to him, placing his hands on each side of the chair.

"She was here, Zant." His fingers tightened on the chair handles until they finally broke. "Now, tell me where she is."

**.x.x.x.**

Link continued growling, not trusting this stranger in the hood. He had listened to the imp, now look where it got him! Stuck in some tower, with some hooded person, as a _wolf_! But, he had to admit the term 'Twilight Princess' had caught his attention.

The black hooded person stood there, sapphire eyes glinting from the darkness inside the hood. He could tell he or she was surprised, and he could also tell it was a regular person, not like the imp on his back. But it didn't help that he had no idea who it was.

"Midna?" said the voice of the stranger, and Link realized it was a female under the cloak. She seemed to be watching Midna, and Midna was still grinning at her. Then, her head moved, and she focused on Link, the wolf under the imp. "Who is this...?" she asked, then she shifted in her cloak. "Is he...Is he the one you were looking for?"

The imp sighed, shrugging. "He's not what I had in mind. But..." She giggled and patted Link's side. "I guess he'll do. He just needs training."

So now they were talking about him. And something strange. What did the cloaked woman mean by 'the one you were looking for'? What was going on that he didn't know about? He had stopped growling, and was simply standing there, feeling left out. And irritated.

The cloaked female finally turned back to Link, and he saw her eyes draw to the chain around his paw. "...Were you imprisoned?" she asked, though she didn't sound surprise. She shook her head, sighing, and looking out the bared window. Link looked on in confusion. He still had no idea where he was.

"I guess you're wondering where you are," the lady asked, and Link immediatly pricked his ears. "This was once the best place in Hyrule, where power rested, and people could sleep without fear knocking on their door." Her eyes were closed, and Link cocked his head, feeling the imp shift on his back. The cloaked woman opened her eyes and turned around. "This used to be Hyrule Castle."

What a case of irony! Link was supposed to leave for Hyrule Castle the following morning! He shook his head, watching the stranger with caution. She continued to talk, reaching for the hood of the cloak.

"And I am it's Princess," she said, and pulled back the cloak. Link drew in a breath. Her hair was blenched blonde, dyed an errie yellow in the harsh light of Twilight. Her eyes were beautiful jewels of sapphire, and her face was just as soft.

"I am Princess Zelda."

So, he knew where he was, and he was shocked by it. But there were so many more questions. Like...why was he here? Where was Ordon? What had happened with Ilia and Colin? And, most importantly, why was he a wolf?

"This was once the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule. But now..." she stopped a moment, sighing. "It has been turned into Darkness, Darkness made by the king of Twilight himself." Link couldn't help but feel Midna shift slightly. "My home, my kingdom...had been turned into a world of Darkness, by people who shun the light." She stopped, watching the black dots raise in her vision.

"Twilight had covered my kingdom, like a plague would a village," she remarked, looking out the window once more. "A plague that, when caught, turns my subjects, my people, into spirits, only floating balls of fog." She clenched her fist, anger clear on her delicate face. "But they know not of what they have become." She stopped, shaking with rage, and Link stepped back once.

"It's not bad," the imp suddenly replied, sounding like a child that had done something wrong. "I mean, it's not Death." Midna paused, looking away.

"Midna, not now," she said, and looked at the imp curiously, the rage ceasing from her face. "The Shadows have been looking for you...Tell me, Midna, why do they have such need for you?"

The imp was silent, and Link felt her turn away from Zelda. "I don't know," she said, shrugging. "You know more that I do."

Zelda remained quiet for a few long moments. Link stood there, staring at both the imp on his back, and the Princess in front of him. Finally, Zelda spoke, and Link returned his full gaze to her.

"I'm sure you have many question to ask," Princess Zelda said, looking at the window once more. She opened her mouth to speak again, but sudden pounding and voice below them made her turn back around quickly, listening to the noises. There was another thud, and footsteps. "But...now's not the time. The guards...they are coming up the stairs. You must leave, quickly." Her voice was strained, and she looked from side to side, until she ran for the door, pulled it open, and ushered them out. The imp, whose name Link knew was now Midna, smacked his sides, and he raced through the door and down the stairs.

"May the Goddesses watch over you, until we meet again!" she said behind them, and the door shut again.

Link darted downstairs, aware of the footsteps below. Midna suddenly made a noise and pulled back his ears, making the wolf yelp and skid to a stop.

"Quick!" she hissed, pointing at the window not two heads above him. "Get out there!" Link without a second thought, jumped through the window. He fell through the air for a single moment when his legs met rooftop, and he fell flat on his stomach. He nearly slid off, but used his claws to climb to his paws, looking around.

For now, they _seemed _safe.

"Good, now," the imp sighed, leaning against his neck.

"_Yes, now I can go home." _Link said icly, and started stomping down the rooftop, his claws clicking.

"Yes, of course!" the imp shouted, suddenly floating in front of him. She had a grin on her face, and her single fang glinted in the dying sunlight. "As I promised, I'll send you back." Then, her gaze became cunning, and she smirked. "Bu aren't you forgetting something?" Link thought a moment, looking at the imp with such dislike, but she simply giggled. Then Link remember...

_Ilia...Colin..._

He snorted, turning around. How was he supposed to help them?

"Help me," the imp said, floating in front of him yet again. "And at the same time, I'll help you." Link growled, not wanting to trust the imp once again, but nodded. She _was_ his only help after all.

_"Fine...Midna? Is that your name? Fine. But what do you know?"_

She giggled, crossing her legs as she floating in the air.

"Oh, I know alot more than you think." she giggled again, flicking the tip of his nose. Link growled slightly, sitting on his haunches.

_"So, then, how do I get back to Ordon?"_ he snorted, scratching the ground with his claws.

"Simple. Like this." Midna lifted her hands, and suddenly a black portal opened above Link's head. He looked up, staring into it, and looked back at the imp the moment she threw her hands in the air. Link suddenly felt himself spilt - quiet literally - and float in the air.

Oh, so now there was _witchcraft _involved, he thought as he sped through the air.

And he suddenly found himself in the spring near his home.

No black dots rose in his vision, no cloud of Twilight had settled on his land. Everything was nice and peaceful, clear as the morning sky.

It was as if nothing had ever happened.

But he stepped forward one step, and when it didn't feel right, he looked down.

He was still a wolf.

He growled, stomping his paw against the water of the spring, splashing water in front of him. And when he turned around to face the imp on his back, she wasn't there. Now he was alone and a wolf. He snarled, stomping harder into the water.

Then, he voice rang out around him

"Oh, you're still a wolf?" she giggled, and Link knew that she had known this before. "Oh, what a shame! And yet, you're no longer in Twilight. How can this be?"

And he laughed echoed around him like the careless giggle of a chid.

"See you later!"

_"Wait...!"_ But the imp was gone, and Link was standing in the spring alone, once again.

**.x.x.x.**

**End of Chapter**

**.x.x.x.**

_**So, hows it going so far? Hope you enjoy it! I do writing it:) **_

_**SoT**_


	6. Chapter 5: First Tastes of Twilight

**March 19, 2007**

_**So here's Chapter 5! Thanks for staying so loyal to this story! Early update! -claps- They next one may not be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my favorite so far!**_

**.x.x.x.**

**First Tastes of Twilight**

**.x.x.x.**

**He turned **around twice, his eyes narrowed into slits. He was back in the Light Realm, and his eyes were still adjusting. His mind raced as he looked down at his paws. He was still a wolf! It never failed. Everything happened to him. He growled, flattening his ears on his head before he padded toward the entrance of the spring, the chain wrapped around his paw clanging gently. He stopped at the entrance, flicking his ears. Then, he turned abrutly toward the village. Would Ilia and Colin have escape from the monsters that attacked earlier? He snorted and started to run, running back to his home.

But wait! He skidded to a stop, letting dust fly through the air. His ears flattened again, and he growled under his breath. He couldn't just _stroll_ into the village as a _wolf_! What would they do? Well, he knew what Rusl would do. He would attack, immediatly, thinking of Link as a prediator, threatening the people of his village. That stupid imp! Now what was he supposed to do?

He walked around, his ears picking up every little noise. There was nothing he could do. He was a wolf, with no thumbs, no ability to talk, nothing! He growled again, whipping around to pace back and forth. This was not working.

Suddenly, noises caught his ear, and he stopped walking, turning first his ear then his head, looking toward the rustling bushes. He bristled, pulling his mouth back in a snarl, taking a defensive position. Voices floated to him, and he immediatly stopped, standing straight on his paws again. It was Rusl cutting down branches to make a trail. Someone was with him, his voice rising as he laughed, but Link didn't know who it was.

Link saw Rusl appear from the bushes, and he stood stalk still, watching the warrior hack through the thick branches. And his eyes landed on Link, standing there, a gray and black wolf with a chain on his paw. He wagged his tail in an attempt to show he was friendly, and Rusl stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. Then, he whispered something to the man who appeared behind him, a tall and dark man, with black hair and beady brown eyes, which widened in sight of Link. Then, suddenly, both men rushed forward, their swords raised.

Link gave a yelp of surprise, and turned to run away. There was no reason to ask why they were chasing him; after all he was a wolf in the forest in the peaceful and least dangerous Ordona Providence. He ran from them, not frightened in the least as they ran at him, swords raised. He could run alot faster. They couldn't catch him, so he was uninterested. But the words they shouted to one another and to him pricked his curiousity.

"Give us back our children!" Rusl cried, slashing through another branch.

Children? Had all the children of the forest been taken? And why was he blamed? He darted into a bush and watched Rusl and the other man run past. More questions rose when he noticed Rusl limping. What had happened in the short time he was away?

He listened for them for a few moments, and, hearing nothing, turned and padded the opposite direction, toward the village. He had to know what had happened, even if it meant nearly being maimed or skinned.

He started to run, feeling the wind ruffle his fur as the air whooshed by. He must admit, running as a wolf gave him that sense of freedom nothing else did. He panted as he ran, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and he suddenly found himself at the gate of the village. He slowed, careful to stay away from the eyes of the villagers as he crawled through the bushes, silently. He was right; none of the children were running around playing. And all of the people seemed downcast and worried. Link saw Colin's mother, Ayena, looking in concern toward the entrance of the village, rubbing her swollen belly.

Link continued, seeing so many sad and concerned faces. Finally, after looking at each nook and cranny of the village, he turned and left, feeling downcast himself.

What had happened? All of the children seemed to be missing, and Link couldn't help but worry about them, where ever they were. He flicked his ears, looking toward the sky. Where were they? And were they alive? Or were they laying dead in a gorge somewhere? His tail drooping, he started padding through the forest, not paying attention to where he was going.

When he finally snapped back into reality, he was on the ground, his side throbbing and bleeding slightly. A large black creature loomed in front of him, with it's red and black claws raised to strike again. Long strings that looked like snakes came from it's head. It's head was shaped like a circle, and the same snake strings appeared from below it. It was line with red, and the entire thing was black. Link yelped, rolling quickly out of the way and to his feet. The claws swipped through the air, barely missing Link's head. He scrambled to his paws just in time to avoid another swip of it's claws.

_What is that thing?!_ Link thought, scrambling out of the way once more. He shot in the opposite direction, and gasped, skidding to a stop. All of a sudden, another black creature shot from one of the bushes, crashing into Link and sending him sprawling to the ground. The creature scratched his side once again, and he yelped, rolling to a stop with the creature on top of him. He snarled and growled, lashing out clumsily with his own claws, but caught nothing but air. With a grunt of effort, he managed to throw the creature off with his back paws. He didn't even climb to his paws before another leaped at him from the bushes.

All at once, Link found himself underneath three black creatures with sharp claws. He closed his eyes as their claws scratched at him, swipping and tearing fur away.

And then, suddenly, they were gone.

Link opened his eyes to find them just getting back to their feet. He scrambled to his own paws, looking around. What had happened?

"Do I always have to do _everything_?"

Link nearly collasped as something fell hard on his back, and he groaned. The imp laughed, her hair forming the strange hand it had before. She patted his dark sides, and he winched. He said nothing until he saw the black creatures approaching him again.

"_How do I beat those things?_" he shouted in his mind as he backed away from them. The imp said nothing, looking at the three creatures thoughtfully. But she didn't have time to reply when one of them was suddenly in front of them, lifting a claw to attack.

"Fight back!" she screamed, and Link did so, leaping at the creatures stomach. He clutched the creature chest with his teeth and jerked back. There was no ripping noises, no tearing of flesh. What he had torn off dissolved and turned into black dots, similar to the ones that floated around him before. In surprise at this turn of effects, Link fell off the creature, landing on his back. Just as he did so, the creature gave a fearsome cry and fell dead, nearly on top of him. Link barked triumphitly, and felt claws tear down his side as he did so. Link screamed, feeling blood drip down his back, and swiftly turned around, attacking before even looking at the black and red creature. His claws scrapped the creatures flesh, and it disappeared as dots just as it had done before, and Link swiftly bit into it's neck. It screeched and fell, the black dots rising again.

Now, for the other one. He turned swiftly, and saw the creature not too far off. Link growled, his teeth shimmering in the sun, and raced for it, his heart hammering and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

And then, the creature let off an earsplitting scream.

Link was forced to stop where he was and crouch down, flattening his ears and putting his paws on top of his head in an attempt to make it stop. He felt Midna recoil as well, and cry out, her hands leaving the fur on his shoulders. The scream echoed throughout the forest, and Link though his eardrums would burst. Finally, after only a few millaseconds, which felt like minutes, the screaming ceased, and Link was able to remove his paws and stand up quickly, his ears throbbing. He turned to face the creature again, but stood stock still when he saw the two he had killed eariler still standing, walking like gorilla's would. They were alive?

_"Wait! I-I j-just..."_ he stopped stammering as claws met his shoulder. He screeched, feeling the imp hang on for dear life as he dashed away. _"How do I beat these things?!"_ he shouted in his mind, avoiding the creatures at all cost.

"I'm working on that!" she shouted back, hanging on as her single visible ruby eye watched the slow but powerful creatures lumber after Link. "They won't die seperatly. Maybe you have to kill them at the same time!"

_"And how do I do that?!"_ he growled irritably, zigzagging through the clearing, continuing to avoid the creatures. Midna tensed on his back.

"I'm working on that too!" she shouted, nearly letting go. Man, this imp was tempermental. "Try getting them together and attacking them closely together." Link nodded mentally, and stopped abrutly.

The creatures were already together, and Link growled as they near him. His teeth pulled back in a snarl, Link was surprise no one could hear his heart thudding in his chest. This things could easily kill him with a single swipe of their claws. But he held his ground, stepping forward even, ready to kill or be killed. _Closer...closer..._

"Now!" he and the imp shouted at the same time.

Link burst forward with an amazing amount of energy, racing toward the nearest creature with claws outstretched and teeth ready to clutch and destroy. He leaped, quickly tearing the nearest creatures throat out before leaping off and lunging for the next, his paws not even touching the ground. He heard the creatures body thud to the ground behind him and he quickly tore out the chest of the next one before he leapt to the final one.

Link watched as his paws met the earth as the creature lifted its head to scream once more. He leaped, flying through the air, meeting the creature with claws of fury and teeth ready to destroy. He growled one single time before ripping at the creatures thoart. Black dots rose above him again, and he leaped off, still on guard.

And then, one by one, they disappeared.

Their bodies disolved, floating above them in a flock of black dots. Link watched in confusion as they traveled quickly upward. Suddenly, there was a loud snap and a black and red diamond opened above them, and the black dots disappeared inside them. But the diamond remained.

It was then that Link noticed the imp was no longer on his back.

He looked up quickly, and saw her form in the sun, her hair forming the same hand he had seen before. She was grinning, that one fang standing out clearly as her hand disappeared and her hair returned to normal. She floated down to Link, adjusting her helmet.

"Now that that's over..." she said wiping her hands, smiling at him. Link couldn't help but smile back.

_"What were those things?"_ he asked, looking up at the diamond. Midna scratched her chin before she plopped down on Link's back. His smile disappeared and he growled quietly, turning his head to look at her.

"Those things? They are Twilit creatures. Those were called Shadows, because they can hide in the shadows before attacking. They are normally found in Twilight." She paused, her face twisted in confusion. "I wonder why they were in the Light..."

Link was confused. All this talk of Twilight and Light.

_"What's going on around here?" _he asked, not moving. He was still bleeding from that last attack.

Midna seemed to change suddenly, and she looked down at her hands. "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure..." she said quietly, turning away. "But first, we must find the Spirit of Ordona."

_"What?" _Link asked, cocking his head. His inner voice was dripping with irritation.

"Just listen to me and you'll find out!" she said just as irritably. "The Spirit of Ordona. Miyazaki."

_"What?! The Spirit in the spring? Are you crazy?"_ The imp silenced him with a swift and hard kick in the ribs.

"Like I said, just listen and you'll get it!" Midna growled, kicking him in the ribs again. "Now lets get going. I promise, all of your questions will be answered."

_"They'd better be,"_ he growled back, but obedantly followed Midna's lead, even though he knew where the spring was. He limped painfully, his entire body throbbing with pain.

What had he gotten himself in to?

**.x.x.x.**

From the bushes, two eyes watched, burned amber. A chuckle resounded from them as they disappeared.

"He's not half bad..."

**.x.x.x.**

**End of Chapter**

**.x.x.x.**


	7. Chapter 6: Abnormality

**April 17, 2007**

_**Here's the next chapter! Not late this time! **_

_**And I noticed I messed up on the last chapter with the spirits name. I was kinda busy watching T.V. at the same time. Sorry. It was supposed to be Ordona. **_

**.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 6**

**Abnormality**

**.x.x.x.**

**She always **went for a stroll on Sunday morning. It was just something she did every day. It kept her bones from locking up from age, and kept her looking at the changing world around her. She loved watching the birds fly above the gorge, and watch the squrriels play in the few trees in the gorge.

Yep, it was just special to Impaz.

But today was anything _but_ special. There were no birds, no cries of animals, and even the trees were gone. She felt strangely odd, and shivered. Was she really being watched, or was it her imagination playing tricks on her again?

She walked farther, her white hair in the normal pony tail swaying in the breeze. Her footsteps seemed oddly loud here, and seemed to echo off every single wall.

And then, she saw the body.

"Oh, my Goddesses!" she breathed, stopping short where she stood. She could see the blonde hair, and could see it was a girl. Breathlessly, her heart thudding, she pulled her dress up and ran as fast as she could toward the fallen female. She was laying on her stomach, her eyes shut.

"Oh dear!" Impaz cried, skidding to stop next to the girls body. Carefully, Impaz flipped her over. She was cut and scaped, but didn't appear to have any broken bones. _Amazing, _Impaz thought, looking up at the sky. The ledge was far above, at least 30 feet. How did she survive? Impaz looked back, brushing dirt off her face. There was a huge bump on her forehead. But other than that, there was no other injury.

"Honey? Honey? Oh, Dearie, wake up!" she said, nudging her gently. And still the girl didn't awaken. Worried, Impaz looked around. What could she do?

_You old woman! There is only one thing to do! _she scolded herself, and began to gently pick the female up. For her age, Impaz was strong and fit. She smiled as she picked the blonde girl up. She had always wondered if she could live to see 80...

"Hang on," she said, even though she knew the girl was unconscious. Once she was sure the girl was safely on her back, Impaz started back to her home in the village. She panted as she walked. _Well, I guess I'm not as fit as I used to be..._ She entered the village, and expected to see the villagers crowding around her, wondering what she carried on her back. But she froze in her spot, her heart nearly stopping in horror.

There were villagers all right...but they were no longer alive. Bodies littered the ground with blood staining the ground and buildings. Impaz's breath caught in her throat, and she gasped, refusing to scream despite the fact her friends layed in puddles of their own blood. She stood stock-still, listening to her own breathing. Only her own and no one elses.

"No...Dear Goddesses, no..." she nearly dropped the girl as she slid to her knees, burying her head in her hands. "No...no no no no..."

A sudden screech made her jump to her feet in absolute alarm, and just in time to see a large spear aimed straight at her head. Panicking, Impaz quickly ducked, clutching the girls arms around her and made a dash for her home, jumping over all the bodies littered around her. The ugly creature trailed behind her, followed by another one, and they laughed in morbid excitement. She panted, and felt an arrow fly right by her head, feeling the wind blow her white hair that had escaped from it's pony tail. She zigzagged, making sure to try and confused them.

She dashed behind the old buildings no longer used, and heard them shouting in confusion to one another. She ran to her home on the mountain, hidden by the large rocks and boulders.

And then, she pulled open the door of her small home, and slammed it shut, locking it.

She backed up, her heart beating in her chest, backing away from the door. She didn't stop until she felt the girls back hit gently against the wall. There, she dropped to her knees, struggling to catch her breath, and cried. Everything she knew was gone, and right now, Impaz could smell the burning of flesh and hay, and wood as the monsters burned down her village. She was lucky; they would never find her home.

And when she heard the girl behind her make a small noise, she gasped, turning around and quickly picking her up gently. She took the young girl to her bed, where she layed her down. Pulling a chair next to her, Impaz stroked her blonde hair, as she sobbed quietly for her lost friends and village.

**.x.x.x.**

Link limped painfully through the forest that had once been his home. Now, it was invested by monsters from what the imp had called "the Twilight Realm", whatever that was. Link felt so confused every time Midna mentioned anything about the Twilight. Now, it seemed like he was on a simple stroll, but he was a wolf, and was carrying around an annoying creature. He nearly growled at the thought, but resisted the urge, and simply continued to walk forward.

Ordona...How did the imp expect to speak with Ordona? Was it even possible to speak to the spirit? Link pondered this down to the last letter, until a a wall of black energy made him freeze in his tracks. Thrity feet away from him was the same portal that had gotten him into this mess. He growled quietly at it, flattening his ears.

"_So, I have to go in there..._" The sentence was a statement, not a question.

"Of course," Midna said, grinned at him from his back. "That's the way to the spirit isn't it?"

"_Well, yes, but I'm not too fond of that place..._"

"I'm sure you're not, but in order to make it go away, to must go in there." Midna patted his sides harder than Link would've liked. Link groaned as best as he could as a wolf in protest, but walked forward anyway. The closer he got, the faster his heart beated, and the more pressure he felt against his body.

"Okay, stop there," Midna said, lifting herself off Link's back. Link had flattened his ears, and squeezed one eye shut from the pain of pressure. "Now, I have to let you into the Twilight. Last time, you were forced in. Now, I can let you in, but not out. So lets go." And she floated into the Twilight without another word.

Link stood shellshocked, wondering where the imp had gone. He barely dared to breath in fear of his eardrums bursting, and struggled to remain standing. Just when he was ready to turn and dart back into the light, a large hand-shaped shadow shot from the black wall. Link yelped and whipped around to run, but the hand scooped him up, and he was pulled, struggling, to the other side of the Twilight.

The moment he went through the wall, his ears popped painfully, and his entire body felt like lead, but once inside, the pressure and pain was gone. His heart was still beating quick, but other than that, he was okay. But he continued to struggle against the large hand, until it finally dropped him on the ground, and he landed painfully, flat on his stomach. He winched as he stood, looking around for the imp when she suddenly fell on top of him hard. He yelped in pain.

"Man, you're such a baby!" she giggled, twisting his fur around her finger.

"_Don't do that again!_" he growled, baring his fangs at her. Midna only laughed again. "_And what was that...that _thing_ the jerked me in here?_"

Midna laughed again, leaning against his head. "That was me, letting you into the Twilight." Link snorted, closing his eyes.

"_Did you have to be so rough?_" He opened one eye, looking over his shoulder at the imp as he snorted again.

"Uh, yeah," the imp laughed, grinning, her single fang glinting in the dying light. Link rolled his eyes, and Midna kicked him in the ribs. "Now, lets go. We have to find that spring."

Link nodded, and focused his attention on the forest in front of him. Black dots once again rose in front of his vision, and yellow light surrounded him. It was a neverending Twilight, and he was stuck in it. He shuddered, and started to walk.

He knew where the spring was. When he was just a boy, Rusl had taken him to the spring, explaining to him who Ordona, the spring goddess, was. Link grinned as he walked, remembering how he and Ilia would splash in the water together. Then, his smile fell as he wondered where they could be, and if they were okay. He hoped to be out of this Twilight soon, and back home with his friends.

"Watch out!" Midna suddenly cried, and Link was jerked back into reality, stopping dead in his tracks. He gasped as he saw two of the same creatures from before charge at him. Being a wolf, his reflexes were quicker, so he narrowly dodged the attack, feeling the claws of the monster whoosh by his head. He felt Midna clutch his fur in fear of falling off, and Link darted forward quickly, and immediatly felt the adrenaline flood his veins.

Claws narrowly missed his side again, and he glared at the creature, launching himself at it and knocking it over. Link nearly landed flat on his face, but quickly jerked around, landing on his feet and stumbling. But that stumble costed him his footing, for another creature lashed out, catching his side. Link yelped, rolling to the ground. He could feel the wound plusing, and felt blood dripping down his coat. He scrambled to his feet, feeling the imp grab his fur painfully. He narrowly avoiding another set of claws, and with a snarl, he whipped around and dashed, leaping on top of another creature. Remembering how he had killed them the last time, Link quickly tore the creatures throat out. It screeched loudly, and collasped, the pieces torn from it's throat floating into the air as small dots.

Remembering the other two, Link whipped around just in time for claws to meet his muzzle. He cried out, blood blinding him a moment before he relied on his feet to lead him the right way. He dashed again, leaping and attacking the nearest one. He torn an arm of one, and quickly turned to face the other, snarling and leaping again, tearing out the creatures throat just as it attempted to bring it's buddies back to life.

Panting heavily, Link watched as the bodies of the creatures dismembered and turned into the many dots surrounding them, and floating into the sky, where another diamond-shaped hole appeared in the sky. Link felt proud at that moment, and snorted.

"Not bad," he heared Midna say from his back. The imp crossed her arms, grinning. "Did I ever tell you, those things were portals?" She pointed to the diamond in the sky. "Here in the Twilight Realm, you can use those to travel with. Alot easier than running around all the time, I'm sure." Link nodded, catching his breath. "Now, lets keep going. We're almost there."

Link started walking again, limping painfully from the many wounds on his body. He never knew battling was so hard. He felt like he was ready to collaspe, but knew he couldn't, if he ever wanted to get home. He sighed, speeding up his pace.

It wasn't long before the bend in the road to the spring was in front of them. Happy to finally have made it without dying, Link padded into the spring, looking around cautiously. Even in the Twilight, it was beautiful. He grunted in pain as he limped into the spring, and sat down.

"_Now what?_" he snorted, looking over his shoulder at the imp. She smiled.

"Just watch," was all she said.

Link rolled his eyes, looking back to the spring. It wasn't a few seconds later when a large ball of light came up from the water. Link, surprised, stood immediatly, and watched the small light come toward him. It shimmered with beauty, and he watched breathlessly.

-_I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE FARON WOODS. I AM ORDONA. I AM SORRY. I CAN BE OF NO HELP IN MY CURRENT STATE.-_

Link was amazed when the floating light began talking. _This_ was Ordona? What had happened?

-_HOWEVER, I DO BELIEVE YOU CAN BE OF HELP TO ME. OH, GREAT BEAST, LEND ME YOUR PAWS FOR ONLY A WHILE. I HAVE BEEN SHATTERED, AND THE WOODS HAVE BEEN COVERED IN TWILIGHT. ONLY WITH MY NINE SHATTERED PIECES BACK TOGETHER WILL I BE ABLE TO RETURN THIS FOREST TO IT'S NORMAL STATE. AND YOU TOO, AS WELL.-_

Link looked up at the floating light. How did the spirit know he was not a natural wolf? He nodded, determined to do anything to help himself become a human again.

-_VERY WELL. TAKE THIS VESSEL OF LIGHT. TWILIT CREATURES HOLD THE SHATTERED PIECES OF THE LIGHT, WHICH ARE CALLED TEARS OF LIGHT. FIND THEM, AND BRING THEM BACK.-_

From out of no where, there was a loud snap, and a necklace appeared in front of Link's nose. It was like a pearl necklace, but with the pearls transparent, and empty. It floated in front of him for a moment before it tied itself around his neck snuggly, though not uncomfortably. Surprised at all that happened, Link looked back up, but the spirit was gone. He cocked his head questioningly, but his thoughts were interrupted by Midna.

"Well, you heard her. Lets find those Tears of Light."

Link, feeling confident, nodded, and dashed into the woods.

...Even though he had no idea where he was going...

**.x.End of Chapter.x.**

_**Good chapter? I thought it was. A long one too. -sighs- I hope you are still enjoying this story!**_

_**SoT**_


	8. Chapter 7: Walking Alone

_**Sorry this chapter is so late. The school year has just ended, and after semester exams, last minute homework, and saying goodbye to friends, I've not had time to sit down and type a story. So, it's better late than never. I'm still writing though. I won't quit just yet. Not at that point yet. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. I hope you like it!**_

**.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 7**

**Walking Alone**

**.x.x.x.**

**Okay, so **maybe running into the forest without knowing where you were going was a bad thing...

Link growled as more thorns pulled at his thick fur. He hated being a wolf. So many smells, making his head spin, the thick fur, the walking on four legs. He hated it. He gripped more branches in his mouth and pulled them away. He heard the imp laughing from somewhere in front of him. Link growled. Midna had insisted on 'letting him help himself for once' and get through the maze of thorns. He hated her right now. Another thorn caught him, but this time it snagged against the vessel around his neck, causing him to gag and get pulled back. Growling angrily, he tore away from it, stalking from the thorns.

This was ridiculous! Here he was wandering through the forest _alone _when the imp was supposed to help him. He growled again, this time in frustration, and stalked farther, sighing in relief when he broke through the bushes out of the thorns. Thank the Goddesses. He padded forward, nearly colliding with the imp, who was smirking greatly, hands behind her head. Link resisted the urge to leap up and tear that smile right off her smug little face.

"About time. I've been waiting _forever!_" she laughed, floating a few feet in the air in front of him.

_"Well, if you would have helped instead of running off like that, it would've have taken so long,"_ Link growled to her in his mind. This was getting on his nerves. He was almost on his last straw with this...this...this _creature_! He was this close to tearing her to bits, which he could do considering he was a wolf, and that's what wolves do, wasn't it? He grinned for a moment, liking the idea of bringing harm to the annoying little imp.

"What's that smile for?" she asked suddenly, sounding angry. Link dropped the grin, glaring up at her through narrowed, beady eyes.

_"Just the thought of wanting to rip you to shreads for leaving me like that."_

"What?" She sounded totally angry now, her familar smirk turning into a snarl, with a fang gleaming at him. "You couldn't rip me to pieces if you tried. Besides, you need me to get this done."

_"I've never needed you before, because you've never helped me," _he snarled in returned, feeling his fur raise in irritation. Midna looked at him, stunned, through amber and ruby eyes, before she clenched her fists.

"Fine. If you feel that way, lets see how you get along without me." She raised her arm into the air, and a portal opened above her head. "See if you can find the light things by yourself!"

_"Fine! I will!"_

Midna glared down at him before she disappeared in the usual style, turning into many little dots and floating upward. Link watched her go, feeling glad that he would no longer have to put up with her foolishness and anger. He could do it himself. That imp hadn't helped him before anyway. He growled angerly, thrashing through the forest. It wasn't much longer when he stopped and realized it may not have been a good idea. He flicked his ears, looking around at the forest he was in. It was an unfamilar part, past the springs. He grunted as he turned around. There. A clearing. Sighing, he padded toward the clearing his muscles rippling under his pelt.

A sudden noise made him stop. _What was that?_ He twisted his ears in a semicircle, and whipped around just as a beatle type creature flew at his face. Snarling in surprise, Link thrashed, throwing his paws at the creature. It squealed, getting thrown off. Link, his eyes widened in surprise, watched the creature as it scurried about before leaping again at him. This time, he was ready. With a loud bark, the wolf leaped as well, and the two met, with Link's sharp fangs crunching down on the bugs exterior. He tumbled to a stop on the ground, the bug struggling in his jaws before it fell limp. Link, disgusted, spat the bug out, his pelt bristling. _Gross..._

Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright blue light, and shielded his eyes while he growled. The bright light lit the forest up, and it suddenly dimmed to where he could open his eyes. A small blue drop of light floated in front of him...and the bug was gone. Curiously, Link cocked his head, padding toward the small essence of light. He leaned up to touch it with his nose, and the moment he did he felt every sting he had ever gotten since being in the forest suddenly sooth, and he relaxed. Then, with another blast of light, it was gone, and the vessel around his neck glowed brighter. He looked down at it curiously, blinking in wonder. He had touch the strange light and it had absorbed through him and into the vessel. Then, he suddenly realize the places where the thorns snagged him no longer hurt. He looked at his shoulder, where a deep cut had been. _It was gone!_

"_Strange..."_ he said in his mind, flicking his ears as he thought. The essence had cured his wounds. He sighed, letting himself relax for a moment. Then, a strange surge of pride flew into his chest. He did it on his own, without the imp to help him. A smug grin snuck on his face, and he nodded to himself before padding on, letting himself feel proud for accomplishing what Midna said he could not. He continued searching for the strange bug creatures, making sure to stay on alert.

It wasn't long before he found himself in a far larger clearing than the last. A small broken down house stood in the corner. He flicked his eyes in surprise. Who had lived all the way out here? He padded closer, sniffing the air. Wait...Someone still lived here. Link could smell their scent...and their fear. His ears pricked curiously, and he padded farther, leaping over a fallen tree. He sniffed the air again. He was getting closer. He walked onto the rickety porch, the wood cracking under his paws. He sniffed the door, and the scent that he found made him recoil, bristling. What was that? He sniffed again, feeling a chill run through him. It smelled...so evil...so bloodthirsty.

Suddenly fearing that whoever was inside was harmed, Link searched for a way inside. He raced off the porch, looking up at the top floor. A broken window. Perfect. He looked around, and saw an abandoned water storage, cracked and unusable. Grinning that he had solved a problem, Link raced to the water tower, looking for a way up it. He went around it twice, and was dismayed to see there was no way to get up it. He scanned the house, his eye catching a plank of wood leaning against the old house. Wagging his tail, Link padded to the plank, clutching it in his teeth. He started to pull, and it cluttered to the ground. Narrowing his eyes and flattening his ears, Link dragged the plank to the tower, where he pushed it against the side. Then, he turned around, looking again.

His eyes came across a wooden crate laying against the hill on the far right. Smirking, Link padded over to it, and clutched it in his teeth, dragging it over to the plank. He pushed it underneath the plank of wood, and smiled when he realized he could reach it now. He leaped on the plank of wood, balancing himself before slowly padding across it. At first, he was shaky, afraid he would fall, but then he smiled smugly, realizing that he didn't need the imp to finish this mission. It made him proud.

Well, maybe he should've waited until he was on the tower before being cocky.

He stepped forward slopply, and his paws slipped from the wood, jerking him forward and out of his thoughts. He yelped when his muzzle slammed against the wooden plank hard enough to send stars in his vision. He slid down the plank on his belly, and landed with a thud on the crate before falling to the ground. Nose throbbing and stars flying through his vision, Link growled under his breath, looking up at the sky and not bothering to get up.

Meanwhile...

"Stupid mutt," Midna muttered as she shoved branches away from her face as she walked through the forest alone. Her fists were clenched together, her amber and ruby eyes bright with anger, and he tiny body tense. "He can't do a thing without me. He'll get himself killed." She kicked a stray pebble, sending it skipping along the ground. The imp growled under her breath, wondering how in the world she would find those "vessels of light" or whatever, without the wolf.

"I can do it," she reminded herself out loud, walking forward as she pushed branched away from her face and pulled thorns from her hair. "I don't need that mutt. I mean, their _bugs_ aren't they? How hard can it be to kill a few insects?" When she finished her sentence, the imp bushes away a final branch, and stepped into a clearing, sighing in relief. _Finally, out of that jungle of thorns._ She walked farther into the clearing, wondering silently where a bug would be.

_Now, if I was a bug...where would I--_ Her thought was cut off when something cried out behind her. She whipped around to watch a bug throw itself at her. Shrieking in surprise, the imp doubled back, falling to the ground with a thud. The bug crawled around her, snapping it's fangs into her hair, barely missing her flesh.

"Get off me, pest!" she hissed, raising her arms. The bug cried out, being thrown away by the twili's invisible power. Midna, nearly retching with disgust, shook her hair clean of the bugs scales that had been pulled off. "Okay, you bug, get ready to be destroyed!" The imp raised her arms, and clapped them together...but nothing happened. Her face twisting into a face of shock and irritation, she tried again, clapping harder, but again, nothing happened.

"My magic doesn't work on them," she said aloud, looking up. "I can't kill them!" She glared at the bug as it crawled along the ground, looking at her hungerily. Then, with snapping jaws, it leaped again. Midna cried out, floating into the air away from it.

Well, it seemed both Link and Midna were in a fix without each other...

**x.End of Chapter.x**

_**So, how did you like it? I think it was a good chapter. :) R&R! And I promise, I won't be late this time!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Skills

**November 6th**

_-dodges thrown harmful items- I know I am extremely late (and I know many are saying 'Extremely? Is that all you call 4 months?) and I am sorry for that. I know many of you have seen me update my other stories, but I had inspiration. As I do right now for this story. I am not giving up on this, honest. It may be a year between my updates, but I will not give up as long as I am writing stories on Fanfiction. That's a promise._

_So, where were we? Ah, yeah, Midna and Link, in a fix without each other, right? Well, lets get this story on the road._

**  
Chapter 8:  
**Skills

The yell reached him from beyond the forest.

Still lying on his back, angry and frustrated, Link heard the cry from where he was on the outskirts of the forest, and he pricked his ears. Was that the imp, crying out in terror, because she couldn't defeat something? The thought made a smile tug at Link's maw, but the sound came again, eerie and loud, and Link wondered if she really was in deep trouble. He got to his paws, shaking the dirt from his pelt, and looked toward the forest for any sign of her. From the tops of the trees, he saw dark purple sparks flying through the air, and this time, he did grin.

Yep, that was Midna.

With a small, wolfly chuckle to himself, Link dashed into the forest...again. But this time to save the person who said _he _would need the saving. _This ought to earn me some respect,_ he thought to himself, leaping over a fallen log.

Lost in his fantasies of what torture the imp was going through, Link didn't see the bug leap out at him before it was too late.

He felt the bug crash into him, felt it's fangs pierce through his fur and into his flesh. He yelped loudly, whipping around quickly, attempting to thrown the bug off. But it held strong, fangs buried deep in Link's coat. The bite wounds throbbing painfully, Link growled loudly, enraged, and leaped into the air, flipping through the air to land on his back. He landed hard, the bug breaking his fall, and head the exterior of the bug give a sickening crunch. He quickly rolled again, this time flipping the bug off of his back. He quickly glanced at the bite wounds on his back to see them bleeding slightly, the crimson liquid beginning to stain his fur. He looked back at the bug who was getting up slowly, and he growled, snarling and snapping his fangs at the bug. And after a moment of planning a good attack, he leaped.

The bug tried to move, but was still stunned from the previous injury. Link crashed into the insect, immediatly taking the twilit creature into his maw. He bit down hard, and with a sickening crunch, the bug fell limp, falling from his jaws. Link landed on his paws, retching again at the taste of the bug, and watched as it burst into a blinding blue light, which quickly dimmed. He reached out with his nose to touch it, and the same sensation fell over him. He felt his wounds sooth, the pain disappearing from them, and he sighed as it disappeared. He looked at his back to see the bite wounds were gone.

He was going to sit down and rest, but then a cry rang out, this time louder, and it reminded Link of what he was supposed to be doing. Hearing the bloodcurling noise made Link wondered and worry slightly if Midna really was in as much trouble as her scream let on.

**Meanwhile...**

Midna threw off another bug with her hair, sending it flying backwards, but just as she did, another flew at her, it's fangs ripping into the flesh on her back, causing her to scream loudly.

It had started with one bug, now three were pitted against her. She slightly cursed Zant, hoping that these bugs would one day turn to kill him. She also cursed Link. Oh, that stupid wolf boy. It was his fault she was in this trouble in the first place! She struggled with the bug, clawing it, trying to detatch it from her body. She succeeded, watching it fall to the ground, but in the bugs place was small gashes from it's fangs. She cringed at the sight of the black blood beginning to clot there, and she glared back down at the bugs as they leapt again. But she floated quickly out of the way.

She couldn't kill them with her magic. There was nothing she could do but fight them off physically. And with her small, impish form, that was difficult, if not impossible, to do. Again, she cursed Zant with everything she had, hoping that one day, he would get what was coming to him.

Again, the bugs leapt, but this time, at different angles. She had no where to escape to now. One bug attached itself to her arm, another to her leg, and another to her back. She screamed loudly in pain, and the sudden weight of the bugs sent her sprawling to the ground. She struggled, kicked and punched, done anything she could to free herself, but it was useless. The bugs bit and snapped at his flesh, and she could only cry out in pain, and struggling fruitlessly to get away.

At this point, she was done for.

**Meanwhile...**

Link hurried through the maze of a forest, his breaths coming in short pants. He heard her scream again, and he was struck with worry for the annoying imp. Aggravating or not, he couldn't let her die out here. It was the worst kind of death possible for any living thing. He followed her screamed as best as he could, leaping over bushes and fallen trees. Thorns grabbed at his fur, but he tore away, dashing faster into the forest.

She screamed again, but this time, it was louder and closer to his ears. Flicking his ears gently, Link dashed to the direction of the noise, leaping over the branches and bushes. He leaped through the thorns again, feeling them tug at his flesh, and then he was in a clearing.

But what he saw in the clearing, wasn't so wonderful.

Three withering and biting bugs were fighting, it looked like, over something they had. And underneath those bugs was something struggling, limbs flying in an attempt to escape. Link saw the small gray arm of Midna, and he knew she was really in trouble. He barked loudly, dashing foward. His bark got the bugs' attention immediatly, and they flew at him a moment later.

Link, getting better and better at fighting these things, met them in midair, grasping the nearest one in his jaws and biting down hard. The bug fell from his jaws, dead, and Link went for the next one, this time wacking it hard with his front claws. The bug gave a sickening crunch as it fell through the air and hit the ground, dead. The last one, Link met on the ground, and it got an attack in, latching itself onto his neck, snapping at the Vessel of Light around his neck. Snarling angrily, Link snapped it's neck with one single bite, and it dropped dead.

Immediatly when the bug struck the ground, the clearing lit up brightly, then dimmed as three new Tears of Light appeared. Link collected them, feeling the tears sooth his wounds, and then scanned the clearing for Midna. When he found her, she was floating in the air, examining a wound on her arm. Link stepped toward her, pride shining in his blue eyes. He had defeated five bugs on his own, without any of her help. But he couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. When he was a few feet away, he sat down and cocked his head to one side.

"_Any wounds we should worry about?_" Knowing she may be hurt, Link struggled to keep the smug and boasting tone out of his thoughts, and succeeded this time. Midna looked up from her wound, her eyes narrowing at him, and not for the first time, Link saw annoyance flash through them. This time, he was proud of that, and he struggled to keep the smug grin from breaking out on his face. But there was something in her eyes Link hadn't seen before.

Reluctant admiration.

Midna blinked once at him before looking back down at the wound on her arm. "No," she replied finally, letting her arm drop to her side. "Us Twilian's heal amazingly quick. It wasn't bad, anyway." For once, the sarcasim wasn't present in her tone. Her eyes found their way back to his, and she seemed tense, as if uneased. "Uh...Thanks...you know...for saving me?" Link figured that was the best he would get, so he wagged his tail and barked in understanding.

"_No problem. But I told you I could do it,_" he replied, and the smugness came into his tone. At these words, Midna's eyes flashed.

"Do it? You killed three bugs, and I saw it. So what?" She crossed her arms and legs, floating still in the air.

Link wagged his tail again. "_Actually, before that, I killed two._" He blinked at her, looking innocently at her, and couldn't stop the chuckle when he saw the shock flitered through her gaze.

"You're a damn liar," she replied, closing her eyes. "I don't believe that." Link rolled his eyes, standing up and holding back his head.

"_You don't? Well, take a look at the Vessel._" Midna opened her eyes and floated closer to Link, looking down at the Vessel. They grew wider, and she looked back at him, annoyance and anger flashing defiantly in her eyes.

"I can't believe you," she mumbled, turning away. "I guess I have to admit you _do _have _some_ skill after all." After a moment, she glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning smugly. Link swallowed the anger that rose in his throat, and snorted.

"_Let's just find the rest,_" he replied moodily, turning and heading toward the forest. Midna followed behind him, giggling.

"Hey, at least I admitted you had _some_," she giggled, floating behind him as he entered the forest.

**--End of Chapter--**

_Ah, pretty good chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise, I will try and update every month, if possible. _TSG_ is almost over, so I will have only this story to concentrate on. I promise I won't let it die!_

**Aiko-Chan SoT**


	10. Chapter 9: Homesick

_Okay, so I let it die._

_I'm sorry. :) -dodges sharp objects- I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! NO MORE!_

_I know I let this story die, and for that, I apologize. Hopefully, I can get back into the swing of updating it. I'll try my best, but no promises. Just to ask for forgiveness, here is a completely chapter. :) Maybe I'll have another one up before the end of the weekend?_

_And this is just a short chapter. The next one will be longer. :)  
_

**Chapter 9:**

Homesick

**The forest** edge was closer than Link had realized.

After their previous drama with the three bugs, Link and Midna had continued through the forest, not speaking or communicating whatsoever. No matter what happened, Link felt he would always dislike the arrogant imp, simply because of his current position. The forest had stretched out in front of them, but it wasn't long before the tall grass and large trees gave way to a more open space, leading simply to a dead end against the rock wall.

Link stopped on his trek, looking up at the large rock wall. He groaned, stepping backward. Apparently, they had went too far. Feeling him stop, Midna shifted on his back and glanced forward, seeing the rock wall. She snorted, leaping into the air and floating toward the road block. Link walked behind her, sniffing the air.

_Isn't this wonderful?_ he told her, snorting unhappily. He was getting more and more irritated at his current predicament, and these little detours were costing him more time. He watched as Midna examined the rock, floating slowly toward the bottom.

"Now, there just has to be a way through," she insisted, her hands feeling the rock. Link sighed, sitting down and scratching behind his ear. The Vessel of Light shifted on his neck, reminding him of his duties. He whined, standing and helping search for a way through.

_Hey, I think I found something,_ he responded after poking his nose around a few minutes. There was a large opening near the bottom of the mountain, a dirt mound set beside it. Midna floated toward it, her ruby eye glowing. She examined it for a moment and smiled, giggling.

"Alright, wolfie," she stated, falling onto his back. "We're going to practice some digging skills." Link huffed. Digging? He sniffed at the hole, picking up a faint scent of bug. Perhaps the rest was on the other side?

_Alright...but just this once..._ Reluctantly, Link began to dig, his paws throwing dirt behind him. Midna laughed on his back, and Link ignored her, continuing his work. It took a few minutes, but the hole was finally big enough to fit through. Huffing gently, Link pushed himself beneath the dirt, crawling forward. He pressed himself beneath the rock wall, suddenly feeling claustrophobic as the darkness and pressure surrounded him. Holding his breath, Link forced himself through, digging frantically. Finally, he was through, and he panted, his heart thudding, as he pulled himself from the dirt. He shook the earth from his fur, and looked around. It was dark, but Link could see fine. It was a large cave, and in front of him were three large tunnels, each leading into shadows. He stood still a moment, studying the tunnels. Midna floated above him, studying them as well. Finally, she sighed, floating closer to the ground.

"I guess we just have to guess," she responded, floating toward the closest one. "Let's go through this one, first." Link, too tired to argue, followed her into the shadows, into a darkness so great he had to rely on Midna's glowing body to get through. They traveled for several minutes before light shone at the end of the tunnel, and both Midna and Link gasped happily, quickening their pace.

But what they thought was an exit was simply a lit lantern, sitting in the middle of yet another large room.

Midna sighed, looking at the tunnel ahead. "Looks like we'll be stuck here awhile." She floated back to Link, falling a bit more gently on his back. Link nodded, sighing unhappily, and started toward the tunnel, succumbing into blackness once more.

_This darkness gives me the creeps,_ he told her, suppressing a shiver. Midna laughed.

"Makes me miss home," Midna replied, sighing gently. She fell quiet, and Link wondered just how much she missed her Twilit realm.

_What's it like there?_ he asked as he stepped into darkness, simply walking slowly until his nose or whiskers brushed the wall. For a few moments, Midna didn't respond, and Link wondered if she were simply ignoring him.

"It's a bit like here," she finally responded, shifting on his back. "The Twili's are friendly, gentle. It's not bad at all. It's acutally...rather relaxing." She laughed quietly. "Makes me wonder why you want your brightness so much." Link felt a bit of homesickness himself.

_What exactly is it like? Perpetual Twilight?_ The idea seemed...actually comforting to Link.

"It's...nice." Midna's voice was soft. "Actually, you see it here as the light sets on your world. Just when the light touches the horizon... That's what it looks like back home." She paused, and suddenly her voice was hard. "This Twilight... It's not the same. It's filled with darkness. It...blots out the light. _My_ Twilight... It's like darkness and light embracing." Midna's voice was gentle, homesick, and Link felt a twinge of pity. Something in her voice told him there was a deeper trouble to Midna that she let on. There was something mysterious about the small imp, something that Link wondered if he could uncover.

_I acutally like watching the sun set,_ Link told her, turning another corner, He could see light at the end of the tunnel, and he quickened his pace.

"Really?" she responded, shifting again. "Most humans _hate_ the Twilight. It's like...scary to them, or something stupid." She sighed. Link smiled.

_I find it...rather relaxing. A perfect way to end the day is watching a sunset._ Link 's mind returned to the sunset he viewed just two nights before. Had it only been that short of time?

"Yeah, well, I'll bet it's nothing compared to how beautiful the Twilight Realm is..." Midna's voice was whimsical, and Link barked a chuckle.

_Guess I'll just have to show you, then,_ he told her, just as he reached the end of the tunnel. Midna laughed.

"Alright. I'll be counting on it, once we get out of this blasted darkness."

But, once again, the tunnel simply led to another tunnel. Link and Midna groaned, Link feeling a bit of hope slip away. They were never going to escape this cave. They were hopelessly lost.

But Link kept on, entering the next tunnel. He and Midna chatted about both the Light world and the Twilight world, speaking of their favorite things and their least favorite things about them. Neither realized that they were actually getting along, or that they were really enjoying each others company.

Link continued through the caves, feeling more and more tired with each step her took. Exhaustion was gripping his muscles, and he nearly fell a few times, struggling through the darkness. Midna didn't seem to notice, however, still chatting about the beauty of her world. Only when Link saw another flickering light did he feel a surge of energy, just enough to reach the edge, finding yet another lantern. However, this wide room didn't lead into another tunnel. It simply stretched out, the flickering flame not reaching the edge of the walls. Wondering if they had made progress, Link stepped further into the open space, until the flickering fire no longer reached him. However, he searched the entire area, reaching the edges and returned to the lantern. It was an empty, dead end.

Atop his back, Midna was becoming frustrated. "A dead end?! After all of that running, we reached a dead end?!" She leaped from his back, floating into the air and crossing her arms. "We're _never_ going to get out of here!" Link whined an agreement, sitting down to rest his paws. Exhaustion tugged at him, and his eyes threatened to close. Midna groaned loudly, and she whipped around, heading for the tunnel once more. "Come on, wolf! We have to get out of here!"

_Midna, can we rest? Please?_ Link begged, yawning. The imp turned to him, angry.

"What?! Rest?! We don't have _time_ to rest!" She floated toward him, getting on his back. "Let's go!" She kicked him in the ribs. He yelped, but didn't budge.

_If I don't rest, we're not going to get very far, because I'll fall asleep fighting the little bastards. _He yawned again. _Please. Let me rest awhile, and then we'll continue. You have to be tired, too. You can't tell me you're not._ The imp growled, leaping from his back. He apparently won the argument, for Midna lowered herself to the ground, curling up.

"Fine. But as soon as I open my eyes, we're leaving. Got it?" Happy to get some rest, Link barked in agreement and neared the torch, curling beneath it. The fire warmed his fur from the cold walk through the tunnels, and soon, he was dozing.

He was thrust back to consciousness, though, when he heard a chattering noise come from where Midna was laying. He blinked awake, glancing toward her. She was shivering, curled against the floor with her arms wrapped around her body. The wolf huffed, standing despite his desire to rest.

_Midna, come over here and sleep,_ he insisted, curling back up. _The fire is really warm._ The imp didn't reply, and Link shrugged, yawning again. _Okay, whatever. But I know it's cold over there..._ When she didn't responded, Link felt himself losing the battle to sleep, and he lowered his head, falling back into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Midna, huddled against the floor, had her eyes opened, listening to his deep breathing. She shivered gently, wrapping her arms around herself. But there was no way she was going to sleep near that wolf...

Cold and homesick, Midna finally drifted off.

**end of chapter**


	11. Chapter 10: Outside

_Very quick update. :)_

**Chapter 10  
**Outside

**It seemed **as if Link had just then closed his eyes when Midna was shouting at him to wake up.

"Get up, furball!" she shouted, kicking him to his paws. Link grunted when she foot came in contact with his ribs, and he growled, snapping at her small legs.

_Okay, okay, I'm getting up!_ he groaned, getting slowly to his paws. Midna watched him, impatiently as he stretched and yawned, feeling a bit refreshed after his rest. Once he was finished, Link was ready, and he smiled at Midna, wagging his tail. _Alright, let's get out of here!_ He turned toward the tunnel, feeling Midna float behind him. The darkness closed in on him, and he walked forward, not bothering to slow his steps. He felt good after that nap.

_Think of any ideas to get us out of here? _he asked the floating imp, glancing over his shoulder. He could see her glowing multicolored rings standing out in the darkness. They glowed purple and blue, barely lighting up her face. In the darkness, she shrugged, throwing her arms behind her head.

"I can't think of any way," she responded, falling slowly onto Link's back. "Just keep looking." She laughed mockingly. "You're smart, I'm sure you'll find something!" Link said nothing, simply rolling his eyes. It appeared it was back to square one for both of them. He let the conversation fall there.

They traveled in darkness and in silence. Link made it through both tunnels with no difficulty, finally making it back into the first room. He glanced at the two remaining tunnels, tilting her head. Which one should he take?

"Let's go this way!" Midna responded suddenly, leaping off his back and over to the far right. Link scoffed, shaking his head. Midna, offended, crossed her arms, grinning smugly. "And why not?"

_You chose the last one, and you saw where that got us,_ Link retorted, snorting. _I say we go through this one._ Link motioned toward the middle tunnel, stepping toward it. He glanced back at Midna. _We really don't need to get separated in here..._

Midna, shaking with anger and frustration, sighed dramatically, and flopped on Link's back. "Fine! But _don't_ ask for my help again!" Link scoffed, saying nothing, and walked into the tunnel. After a few steps, he felt the cave close in around him, until he was walking down a very narrow passage, so narrow, his whiskers brushed against both side. Whimpering in fear, Link pressed on, hoping the care did not get any smaller. He was in luck, as it turned out. After a few more feet, the cave opened up a bit, and Link could breath. He kept a steady pace, listening and smelling for anything out of the ordinary in the blackness.

They walked in silence for a long time before a strange, familiar scent filled the air. Link stopped in his tracks, sniffing. Something was hiding in the shadows. Link squinted, struggling to see the creature lurking in the darkness, but he could not.

_Midna, there's something there,_ he announced, raising his tail in alarm. Sure enough, just as soon as Midna floated into the air, there was a skittering noise from across the tunnel, leading farther in the black. Throwing caution to the wind, Link rushed after the noise, keeping his ears pricked. He heard the feet of the bug racing across the rock, and he chased after it, refusing to let it get away. But, in throwing caution to the wind, Link forgot how small the cave was, and ran head first into the wall. Stunned, Link backed away, feeling his head throb where he struck, struggling to keep from swaying on his paws. He whipped around, listening for the bug, Midna appeared beside him suddenly, laughing.

"Nice bump, mutt," she responded, poking him hard on the small pump knot on his head. Link snapped at her hand, and Midna just laughed, watching as the wolf shot back into the open space, chasing after the invisible bug. Midna followed, staying on her guard and watching for an anything else that would attack.

Link followed the noisy bug, turning corner after corner. He hated being in darkness. It made fighting so difficult. He managed to keep up with the creature without running into any more walls. He was lead down passage after passage, and, finally, he came to a tunnel with a light at the end. He broke into a run after the now visible bug, making its way down the tunnel quickly. He leaped and attacked, crushing the bug with his teeth. The blinding flash came moments later, filling the cave with glorious light. Link blinked, his eyes pained by the sudden brightness. Slowly, he reached out and touched the glow with his nose, feeling the healing power course through him. He sighed happily, the light disappearing and sending the cave back into darkness. Midna floated beside him, examining the brighter Vessel of Light.

"Well, well," she responded, tugging the vessel. "Only three more? We're doing well." Seemingly ready to continue, Midna floated to the tunnel, Link following eagerly behind her. They reached the end of the tunnel, lit by yet another torch. Midna growled, clenching her fists. Link sniffed around, smelling the scent of wild animal. The exit had around her somewhere, he was sure of it.

_Midna, it's here, somewhere,_ he stated, looking up at the Twili. Midna glanced at him, crossing her arms.

"Then where, furball?" she snapped, eyes hard. "It's an empty room. Where else is there to go?" Midna turned away, talking to herself. Link shook his head, sniffing the ground again as he turned from his companion. He followed the smell to the far corner of the room. Another tunnel led out. Link's tail wagged. Had he found the way out?

_Midna! Midna, come quick! It's this way! It's--_ A sudden loud rumble cut him off, and Link was suddenly on the ground, something sharp ripping into his sides. He yelped in surprise, pain spreading through his sides. Reacting quickly, he shoved whatever was attacking him off with his paws, leaping back up to stand. He growled, menacingly, finding himself staring into the eyes of another wolf, but this one a rich gold color. The wolf was snarling at him, circling him and preparing to attack. Link did the same, baring his fangs at the intruder. They leaped at each other at the same time, colliding mid-air, claw smacking claw.

The gold wolf leaped away, then retaliating, catching Link off guard. The gold wolf pinned him, dragging a claw along his left shoulder, wounding him. Link snarled in pain and kicked upward, catching the golden wolf against the stomach. It leaped away, teeth bared, as Link scurried to his feet. The golden wolf attacked again, his teeth slashing at Link's ear. The blue-eyed wolf yelped in pain, whipping around and smacking the other wolf with his paw, shoving him away.

_What's the big idea?!_ Link thought, snarling, leaping away from another attack from the golden wolf. Becoming frustrated, Link leaped to attack again, managing to grasp the golden wolf around the neck and toss him across the cave, rushing after him. The golden wolf leaped to his paws and attacked first, pinning Link beneath him again. With a snarl, the wolf lunged at his throat, gripping the flesh in his teeth. Link closed his eyes, awaiting his death.

But instead of killing him, the golden wolf growled, tightening his grip. Link opened his eyes to find the wolf staring at him with cold red eyes

_YOU ARE NOT YET WORTHY OF THE TEACHINGS OF OLD, YOUNG SWORDSMAN. SHARPEN YOUR SKILLS, BLUE-EYED BEAST, AND I WILL RETURN TO CHALLENGE YOU._

Link growled, the voice booming in his mind. With that said, the golden wolf leaped away, threw back it's head and howled. Then, with a blinding flash, he was gone.

Link was left utterly confused.

"What was that about?" Midna asked, floating closer to him. Link leaped to his feet, scanning the darkness for the glow of the wolf's golden fur. The wolf was no where to be found. Angry, Link snarled, whipping away from Midna. A golden wolf, coming out of nowhere to fight him, and then disappearing like he was never there? And Link had _lost_ to him?! Link had never been a good sport when it came to losing. He growled beneath his breath, turning back toward the tunnel.

_Just forget it, _he growled to Midna, walking into the darkness. Behind him, Midna just shrugged, glancing behind her before catching up with Link.

The tunnel stretched on endlessly it seemed. Link stepped into the darkness, fear plaguing him. They were never going to get out of this cave. Briefly, he wondered what time it was, thinking of how much he missed Ordon at this very moment. What he wouldn't give to simply go back to his easy, boring life before all of this Twilight nonsense. He sighed, slowing his pace a bit, feeling a bit sleepy.

In the quiet of the cave, the sound of his stomach growling echoed around them.

He stopped, embarrassed, and felt Midna swift on his back, cackling. "Awh, is someone hungry?" she stated, leaning against his neck. Link rolled his eyes, walking again. "Too bad, wolfie. Doesn't look like you'll be getting much to eat in a place like this."

_What? Don't Twilian's eat? _Link asked snidely, his empty stomach nagging once more.

"Yeah, of course," she replied. "But, see, we don't eat nearly as many times a day as humans do. We eat once a week, and it gives us more than enough energy." Link felt envy boil in his blood, feeling his stomach clench again. No wonder he was so irritable...

_Well, lucky you, _he snapped, narrowing his eyes. _However, since I _am_ human - or was, whatever - I _do_ need food. And if I don't get it - and get out of this dungeon - soon, I may be forced to eat a certain annoying creature making herself at home on my back._ The threat wasn't taken serious by Midna, who simply giggled and shifted again against his back. Actually, the thought didn't seem half bad to him...

Contemplating on his lack of food, Link didn't notice how quickly the tunnel came to an end. It startled him when the torch was suddenly brightly lighting the area, spreading firelight to the edges of the open space. Link sighed, enjoying the feel of the warmth from the torch. The caves were very cold.

He didn't stop to enjoy the warmth for long, however, as his stomach was begging for an exit to the cave. He thought, bitterly, about how bad of an idea it was to enter the cave in the first place. He grimaced, cursing the imp upon his back. He stepped into the wide opening cave, looking for yet another tunnel.

Something glowing in the darkness caught his eye, however, and his attention turned to the far left of the cave, where something glowed just beneath the surface of the rock. Curious, Link approached it, sniffing the ground. It smelled strangely of...bug. Tail wagging, Link snarled and began to dig fiercely into the rock. Beneath the surface, the bug, startled, leaped from the dirt, flying through the air. Link snarled, leaping into the air to grab it. He felt the bugs skeleton crush in his teeth, and he threw the body to the ground, watching as it filled the cave with a bright, blue light. The tear floated slowly toward the ground, and Link reached with his nose to touch it, immediately feeling the wounds fade to nothing. He sighed, relaxing a moment, before turning to look over his shoulder at Midna.

_Did you see a tunnel?_ he asked, and she nodded, pointing to the far right of the cave. Link nodded, rushing toward the rock wall, feeling rejuvenated. He ran into the tunnel, following the length of it.

"You know, being unable to see is really getting to me," Midna commented, a hint of frustration in her tone. Link nodded, blinking, as if that could help him see.

_I am, too,_ he responded, whipping his tail behind him. _I hate not being able to see where my feet -- er...paws -- are taking me._ He looked down at his paws, unable to see them in the dark. _I cannot wait to get out of her._ Behind him, Midna nodded.

"Me either," she replied, putting her arms behind her head. In response, Link's stomach growled again, and she giggled, causing Link to roll his eyes.

They traveled in silence for several more minutes, Link becoming more and more frustrated, irritated, and hungry with every pawstep. If he didn't get out of this blasted cave...

And, suddenly, there it was, a strange scent practically smacking him in the face. Link stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air. It smelled...strangely of pine...

Excitement fluttered into Link's veins. Pine? That had to mean the exit was close! Feeling Midna shift again on his back, Link shot forward, feeling Midna latch onto his back, unprepared for his sudden leap. Link hurried through the tunnel, turning another corner before seeing the light glinting off the cave walls.

Finally, he had found the exit. There at the end of the tunnel was a large opening, stretching from the very top of the cave to the floor. Twilit light was flitering through the branches of the trees on the other side, the little black dots rising until they became apart of the atmosphere above. Happily, Link rushed out of the cave, flopping down on the leaves and taking in the scent of nature. He was outside, and it had never felt so good.

Midna floated up behind him, laughing. "Not bad!" she retorted, petting Link on the head." Good job doggy!" She pounded to a sit on his back, leaving Link wincing and growling. "Now, we must find the three remaining Tears, and then get back to Ordona. Then, its sayanora, Twilight!" Midna laughed. The idea seemed rather pleasing to Link, and he climbed to his feet, racing away from the cave. The forest stretched out in front of him, this one filled with large, large trees. Link realized he had never been in this part of the woods before. He stepped over root after root, sniffing tree after tree, until his stomach reacted again. On his back, Midna groaned.

"Seriously? Can you not control yourself?" She crossed her arms, floating into the air, stretching. Link payed no mind to her, still flying high from finding the exit. But he knew that it was time for food, or else he wouldn't have the energy to fight. He sniffed the air, smelling nothing close to food. Link groaned, feeling his stomach growl again. He had to find something...

They traveled for a few minutes longer, Midna still complaining about his loud stomach. Link was ignoring her though, trying to find a scent of food. They had traveled deep into the forest when they suddenly came across a lone, nearly collapsed house, standing in the middle of the woods. Link, confused, wondered why anyone would want to live so far from the village itself. Shaking his pelt, Link neared closer to the home, walking the perimeter. He stepped up to an open window, placing his paws on the window sill and peering inside.

It was empty, with a few couches cluttered in the room. Link, tail wagging, leaped into the house, his claws clicking against the wooden floor.

"What are you doing?!" Midna hissed, following him into the house. Link didn't reply, simply heading into the kitchen. Midna huffed loudly, crossing her arms and legs as she hovered in the air. "Whatever you're doing, hurry, would you? This house gives me the creeps." Link simply rolled his eyes, leaping onto the kitchen counter.

_I'm looking for any food, so I won't be long at all,_ he informed her, nosing the cabinet open. Empty, as he thought. Growling, Link carefully stepped to the next, opening it with his nose as well. Inside was a single, opened box of crackers, dusty and stale, but good enough to eat. Grinning at his small fortune, Link picked the box up carefully, and leaped to the floor, lying the food on the ground. _Finally. Something to eat._

Midna floated closer, and made a disgusted face. "You're going to _eat_ those?" she commented, raising an eyebrow. Link's reply was ripping the box with his teeth, spilling the crackers onto the floor. Midna faked a gag and floated away. "While you stuff your face with old crackers, I'm going to see if there's anything useful here." Link didn't reply, simply digging into his small feast, his tail tapping against the floor.

Midna floated through the house, opening drawers and lifting cushions. She searched the house completely, not finding anything important. Irritated, Midna tossed a large can against the wall, smacking a loose board in the wall. Curious, the imp rushed to investigate, pulling the board back with her hands. She peered into the dark hole, wondering if anything inside was worth her while. Suddenly, a white bug shot from the opening wall, attacking her suddenly. Midna released a sharp, shocked scream when the bug buried itself into her hair, and Link whipped around, crackers littering his maw. Seeing the bug, Link growled and leaped, knocking the bug away from Midna with a strong smack of the paw. The bug twitched on the ground, stunned, and Link hurried crushed it in his teeth. Dropping it, the bug burst into light, and Link accepted it, feeling the power heal his tired muscles.

He glanced over at Midna, licking his maw. _You alright?_ he asked, unaware of the food on his face. Midna hissed at him, floating away.

"And get that food off your face!" she snarled, anger. "You look ridiculous!" Link lifted a paw and ran it over his face, feeling the cracker crumbs fall to the floor. He got to his paws and followed Midna through the house.

_Was there anything else in that loose board?_ he asked, scratching behind his ear. Midna glared at him.

"I didn't check," she informed, floating back toward the loose board. Link followed, peering over her shoulder as she removed the board once more. She reached inside cautiously, and Link watched as she pulled her hand back out, dragging a long sheath with it. Link cocked his head at the object.

_Is that a sword? _he asked, surprise. Why would a sword be hidden in a place like this? Midna answered his question by pulling out an arm length blade from the sheath, the blade glinting in the fading daylight. Link examined the blade, feeling his paws itch to wield it. He really missed his body.

"It is," Midna said, replacing it in the scabbard. She held it at arms length, the smiled. "Let's hide it and come back for it when you get your body back. Who knows? It could come in handy." Link nodded, panting. Midna floated away, taking the sword with her. Link finished his crackers, and they left the house, both feeling a bit better about their current predicament.

"We'll hide it here," Midna said, tossing the sword into a high tree near the house. "No one will see it here." Link nodded, and they walked farther into the forest, leaving the house behind them.

Behind them, a strange creature rose from the dirt, earth falling from it's rotten body. It watched them through empty eyes as they got farther and farther away...

**end of chapter**


End file.
